Life With You
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: Starts off as the lives of Zuko and Katara, but then jumps forward to the lives of their two children, and how they love, live, learn, and laugh. If you're into Zutara-centric fluff with a side of Taang and Sukka, along with steamchildren, this is the fanfic for you. (Zutara: The Couple That Should Have Been", but with a new title).
1. Promises

**Hey, so this is my second try at a Zutara fanfic. You may or may not remember my first one with the exact same first chapter as this one called, "Zutara: The Untold Story". I thought I could write this better than I did the last time, and maybe not get as stuck. This story is a bit different than ZTUS, but the changes, in my opinion, make it better. Enjoy!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Zuko _

I watch her. The way she bends water fascinates me to no witnessed end. I would kill to touch her, hold her, keep her warm on this cold, dark night. But then she would know I was watching her, and would turn away from me. But for some reason, I feel my feet walking to her. She's in the water, in her underbindings, probably so her clothes won't get wet.

I'm shirtless, still in my sleeping clothes. It's not like Katara has never seen me without a shirt on. It's not like the entire group hasn't seen me without a shirt on at least once before. I clear my throat, alerting her of my presence.

She drops the water she's bending and gasps.

"I… uh… couldn't sleep," I say.

That's true, but it's only half of the reason why I'm out here.

"Neither could I," Katara says.

I go into the water. I have to resist touching her beautiful dark skin. She turns to look at me. Her blue orbs that she calls eyes twinkle at mine. She touches my arms and I inhale sharply.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks, quickly withdrawing her hands.

"No. It just surprised me how right it felt," I admit to her.

She replaces her hands on my skin, but not on my arms, but instead, her arms intertwine around my neck. Our lips are so close to touching it's unbearable.

"Does this feel right?" Katara murmurs, her hot breath searing my lips in a way no fire ever could.

"A little too right," I whisper.

Katara does what I'd wanted her to do this entire night, if not since I met the girl. She closes the space between our lips and kisses me. Her lips are so soft and wonderful. I can't even put into words how amazing it feels to be kissing her. Her. Katara. The girl of my dreams.

I pull away and whisper, "Katara, if and when we win this war, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" she whispers in response.

"I want you to marry me," I say.

She looks at me with the hint of tears in her eyes. But she smiles.

"Zuko, I want nothing more," my beautiful Katara whispers.

I just stand there, holding her, until I feel her shaking. I break us out of our trance.

"Katara, you're shaking," I say.

"I'm cold," she whispers. "Follow me. I'll warm you up."

I lead her out of the water, drying my pants with my bending skills once I do so. I then take her to my tent, light a lantern, warm up my robe, and wrap her up in it.

"Lie down with me," I tell her in the dim lighting.

She does as I say. I join her, and I wrap her in my arms.

"Wait, I need my clothes," she says, suddenly alarmed. "I can't bear the thought of Aang thinking we did more than we did."

"I'll be right back," I tell her.

I make my way into her tent, and retrieve her clothes, warming them up on the way. When I let her put them on, she sighs contentedly.

"So warm," she says. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Katara. Now get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," I say.

With Katara in my arms, I sleep better than I have in a long time.


	2. Her Daily Sorrow

_Five Years After the End of the War_

_Katara_

"Good morning, Dad!" I say with a cheerful smile as I hand him his breakfast.

"Good morning, darling. How are you doing?" he asks.

"Great!" I say.

I hate lying to him, but I know I have to. Dad always wanted me to end up with Aang. But that's just not what I felt should happen. What I thought should happen was I would end up happy with Zuko in the end. I was, until his Fire Lord duties called him back to the Fire Nation and me, seeing my birthplace and home in jeopardy, I knew I needed to return to help them rebuild.

"Morning, Katara," Sokka says with a sad smile.

He missed Suki, and I knew that. He knew I missed Zuko as well. I guess that was an unspoken special bond we had with one another. We both missed someone who was off somewhere else, and no one else knew about it but the two of us. Suki was off with the other Kyoshi warriors helping rebuild various parts of the world that the Fire Nation destroyed during the war. Both Sokka and I have not seen the people we love in five years.

I set my meal on a seat in front of my dad, sit down, and begin to eat. Throughout breakfast, we are silent. We are silent as I take care of the dishes, and we are silent as we go out to town to help our tribe some more.

_Zuko_

"How long does it take to get to the South Pole! Seriously! It's been a week and a half!" I exclaim angrily.

"Patience, Fire Lord Zuko," my uncle says as he places a hand on my shoulder. "You'll see her soon. The captain and crew are doing all they can to make sure you see Katara as fast as you can."

"Can I at least get an estimate of how long until we get there?" I ask, starting to calm down a bit.

"I'll go ask," he says.

He comes back a short time later with the results. "Two days."

"Two days! Ugh!" I exclaim, exasperated.

"Patience!" Uncle chastises. "You'll see her in time."

"I wonder if she still loves me," I say. "And if she'll accept my proposal. If anyone would be good at being Fire Lady, it would be Katara."

One of the reasons I loved Katara was because she's feisty when she gets angry, but when she's not angry, which is the majority of the time, she brings a sense of peace to anyone and everyone who comes in contact with her. She can be the mother that my country needs. And I hope she will be.

Uncle smiles at me and pats my shoulder. "If her love is strong, and her heart is pure, which I'm more than positive it is, then she'll more than likely accept your proposal."

I return the smile and hug my uncle. He's surprised at first, but then hugs me back and pats my back.

"Thank you," I say.

"Now it's late. Get some rest. A man needs his rest," he quotes himself from so long ago.

I smile again, and retreat to my quarters.

_A Few Days Later_

_Katara_

"Spirits! Why can't Sokka sew his own damn pants!" I exclaim, aggravated.

I throw the article of clothing across the room and pace around angrily, trying to blow off some steam. I don't want to go outside for fear that my anger will get the best of me, and I'll lash out at the undeserving people of my village.

"Katara," my father says, pulling the curtain covering my door aside a little bit so he's partially visible.

"What?!" I ask him.

He looks hurt, and I feel a surge of guilt as my frustration and anger fades.

"There's someone here to see you," he says. "I invited him in."

"Who is he?" I ask.

"A friend," he says with a smirk.

His smirk intrigues me, so I follow him out of my room and into the dining room, where I find someone I never thought I'd see again looking at the table nervously. I recognize the horrible looking scar right away.

"Zuko?!" I ask.


	3. Happy Reunion, Emotional Goodbye

**I know. I shouldn't have left you hanging like that. But hopefully, this chapter will be posted so fast you won't have time to post a comment asking why I haven't updated in forever. So I hope you enjoy!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Katara_

I'm baffled. I cannot believe who's hugging me right now. The love of my life, the now Fire Lord Zuko, is finally with me again.

"Hakoda, can you, um… give us some privacy. I'm going to ask her the question," Zuko mumbles awkwardly to my dad.

"Are you sure you can't wait until you've been with one another for a little longer?" my dad asks.

Wait, what are they talking about?

Zuko pulls away from me, but just enough so I can breathe again. "I doubt it. It is of pretty big urgency that I get Katara's answer."

"Alright," my father says. "I'll leave you be."

He leaves the room, and before Zuko can say anything, I place a long passionate kiss on his lips and drag him into my room so we won't be interrupted. The room is dimly lit by the two lanterns I've placed diagonally from one another, just barely lighting up the room enough so I can see Zuko and his horrid scar. I touch his scar, and he inhales sharply, but doesn't pull away.

"You're the only one I allow to touch that scar besides myself," he murmurs, pressing his forehead to mine. "And I've been away from you far too long."

"But why?" I ask. "I gave up hope after the first two years had passed. Why haven't you come back to me sooner?"

"I had so much business to take care of in the Fire Nation. I needed to help rebuild it, and establish peace with the other nations. I'm nowhere near completing that task, even though I've been away from you for so long," Zuko replies, keeping his voice in a murmur and his forehead pressed to mine.. "But every single day of those five years we've been apart I was thinking about you and wishing you were there with me."

"Me, too," I tell him, mimicking the murmur-like volume of his voice. "There wasn't a day where I went without having you in my thoughts."

"Well, Katara, all those years ago before the war ended, you promised me something," he says. "Katara, you promised you would marry me. And I came here to see if you would keep your promise."

I'm in shock. After I gave up hope, I gave up the idea of a married life with Zuko, too, and the idea was forgotten, though the idea of being together, even unmarried, was not. My heart leaps at the thought of marrying Zuko. But I don't know if I should go or not for the sake of my tribe. Zuko interrupts my thoughts by speaking again.

"A Fire Lady is the solid ground for the country to walk on. She is the loving, nurturing, and compassionate mother of the country," he says. "Right now, just me ruling the nation isn't enough. The Fire Nation needs a mother. You are the kind of woman who would be perfect for the job because of your kind heart, the peace you bring everyone who you come in contact with, your wisdom, and also your ability to have fun with people and not be serious all the time. Plus, I am more than in love with you. You're the only woman who has gotten through my shell, and gotten me to love truly and without regrets or worries. If this happens, our two nations will unite and be at peace, and with your generosity and strength you can help us build bridges of peace and friendship with the other nations. Please think hard on this, Katara. I'll give you as much time as you need."

It's then it all becomes clear to me. I need to do this. I love Zuko, and now that I can marry him, every fiber of my being says I should. It would not only benefit us, but the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation as well. Maybe even the rest of the world might be helped by this.

"I'll do it," I say. "I would love to marry you, Zuko."

He looks shocked at first, but then he smiles and hugs me. "I brought the ring just in case."

He pulls out a golden ring with the red and black Fire Nation insignia on it, and he slips it onto my finger.

"My mother gave me this shortly before she… disappeared," Zuko trails off. "I should've known why she gave it up, but she did. She told me to give it to the one girl I was sure wouldn't take it off until the day she died. That woman, Katara, is you."

I kiss him quickly and stand up, a blush present on my face. He smiles and kisses each hot cheek.

"I love it when you blush. It's cute," he says.

I never knew Zuko to use the word "cute", but I don't question it. We walk out of the home together, and I hug my father tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Katara," he says with tears in his eyes as he holds onto my shoulders after pulling away. "Fire Lady Katara, I should say. It might take me awhile to comprehend that you have that title now, though."

"Not yet, Dad. The wedding no less the coronation has not taken place yet. And won't for a bit of time," I say with tears of my own in my eyes.

"I'll go get Sokka," he says, walking away.

Zuko takes my hand and smiles broadly at me. I return the gesture, and soon enough Sokka comes up to us with a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Look, I have nothing against you now, sort of," Sokka begins. "I guess every big brother is kind of upset when their baby sister grows up and gets married. I'm proud of you, Katara. Congratulations, to both of you. Would you mind if me and Dad tagged along?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim. "What about you, Zuko?"

"I don't mind one bit. We'll arrange rooms for you in the palace. You are welcome any time," he says.

Sokka smiles. "I'll pack up and tell Dad to do the same."

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaims as he comes up to his nephew and I.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaims.

"Did she accept?" Iroh asks.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Zuko says with a loving smile directed from his uncle to me.

Iroh comes up to me and hugs me. "You said yes, didn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask him.

"A lot of reasons. My nephew isn't perfect," he says with a smirk.

I laugh. "Obviously. But I love him."

"Good. You need a marriage with love to be successful as rulers. That's something my brother and Zuko's mother never had," Iroh says. "Ozai did not love his wife. It was an arranged marriage. As were several of the marriages before theirs. The Fire Nation is lucky to have its Lord and Lady in love with one another. Welcome to the royal family, Katara."

I smile at him fondly and hug him again. "Thank you, Iroh."

"It isn't a problem, sweetheart," he says.

"We're all ready to go," Sokka says as he comes up to us with my father at his side. "I packed your stuff, Katara. You should be all ready to go."

"Wait! There's one person I need to see before I leave," I say, running away from Sokka, my father, Iroh, and my fiancée. I run straight to the home I know be longs to my Gran-Gran and burst through the door, panting for air after finding her in the living area with Master Pakku.

"Katara! What a surprise!" Gran-Gran exclaims.

"Hello, Gran-Gran. Good afternoon, Master Pakku," I say with a bow at my former trainer.

"Hello, Katara. Good to see you. So what's with the sudden need to see us?" he asks.

"Gran-Gran, I'm getting married to Zuko," I say. "I would like you to be there at my wedding."

"Katara," she says, getting up from her sitting position on the floor and hugging me. "I can't."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm too old for much travel. I'm needed here as well. I know for a fact that your brother and father are going with you, and with you and the two of them gone, someone needs to look after the village," Gran-Gran says. "I would, though. I would love to see my granddaughter get married. I would love to see the dress she wears on her wedding day, and how beautiful she looks, but I know my old heart can't take it."

I start crying, and she hugs me and holds me as tightly as the frail, old woman can. We remain like that for some time before I pull away.

"I have to go," I say. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. And if you do return sometime soon, I will be here with open arms to embrace you, Zuko, and if there are any, your children," she says. "Now go. Be happy."

I hug her one last time before waving goodbye and going out the door. I walk sadly over to my father, brother, fiancée, and future uncle-in-law.

"She isn't coming, is she?" Zuko asks.

I shake my head no, and a few tears run down my face. He takes me into his arms and places a kiss on my head before putting his chin on top of it.

"Let's go," Zuko says. "We have a whole new life together. Let's live it and celebrate it."

I nod and wipe my eyes of the tears I'd been crying. "Yes. Let's go. I can't wait."

He takes my hand and leads me onto the ship with my family following close behind.

"I take one last look at the village I grew up in, and Zuko and I wave goodbye. The people who are out and about wave back to me, and Zuko wraps his arm around my waist as we leave the Southern Water Tribe. I am never to return to it as a resident. And it saddens me enough to where I hold on tight to my future husband as he comforts me with words of marriage, happiness, and love.


	4. A Run In With The Competition

**Hey! I told you I would update soon! I'm already on the fourth chapter and I just started this today. I really don't have that much of a social life, as you can see. But oh well. This is what makes me happy. I might as well do it. So this chapter jumps a bit in time, as the others before it have. But not too far. By the way, my name is The Singing Nightingale on FictionPress. If you want, you can check out some of my poetry. Or you can browse my profile and see some of the poetry I've written for this site. Just a couple of suggestions if you like my writing (=**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_One Month Later_

_Katara_

Tomorrow is my wedding day. After two weeks of preparation, I am exhausted, and tomorrow can't come soon enough. I'm more than sick of the bickering wedding planners deciding what and who will go where, what decorations will be used, and most importantly to them, what I will wear as the bride of the Fire Lord.

They decided I would wear blue to represent the Water Tribes, and to represent the joining of two completely opposite elements and nations as one. I've been told many times that I'm going to bring a lot more peace as Fire Lady than Zuko could alone.

I invited Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors to the wedding, but kept it a secret for Sokka. I wanted to surprise him. I told Suki Sokka was here, but told her she wouldn't see him until Zuko and I said so. Now, Zuko and I are walking hand in hand with Sokka beside us.

"Keep your eyes closed, dummy!" I chastise when he tries to open them when we near our destination.

Suki is standing in one of the many wide hallways of the palace, grinning from ear to ear at the site of Zuko and I and also her love standing in front of her.

"Open your eyes," Zuko says.

Sokka opens his eyes and they instantly widen. "Suki?!"

"Hello, Sokka," she says.

They run to each other and embrace. Suki lets out a few tears before pulling him away.

"I've missed you so much," Sokka says. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Suki tells him. "I was needed elsewhere, but when I was invited to the wedding along with the other Kyoshi warriors, I knew we couldn't pass it up. But then Katara told me not to find you, and to keep my presence here a surprise."

"So wait… you planned this?" he asks her.

"No, you idiot. Katara and Zuko did," she says.

Sokka turns to Zuko and I. "You did this?"

"Hey, I got to be with the person I love," I say. "Zuko and I figured it was only fair you did, too."

Sokka runs the short distance to me and hugs me tightly. "Thank you, Katara. And thank you, Zuko. For helping bring us together."

"Not a problem. You're a part of my family now. I feel I need to," Zuko says.

"Come on, Sokka, let's catch up," Suki says, walking away.

Sokka quickly follows her, and when they're out of earshot, I sigh blissfully. "Told you he would like it."

"Hey, I didn't disagree with you," Zuko says.

"Well you should have. It would've boosted my ego," I say playfully.

"And why would I want to boost _your_ ego, Lady Katara?" he asks me.

"Because you love me," I say.

"And how do you know that?" Zuko asks with a smile.

"Because if I run away right now you'll chase after me," I say before running away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" he says, chasing after me.

We are running all over the palace, laughing and teasing one another just like we are young children. We were chastised by advisors and councilmen about our "immature and unruly behavior", but we are blissfully unaware and uncaring about how we may appear as Lord and Lady of our country as we run around the halls. We pass Aang, who cheers Zuko on.

"Get her, Zuko!" he shouts after us.

We finally reach our bedroom and I'm cornered.

"You've got nowhere to run, Katara," Zuko says in a voice that screams danger and a smile lacking any good intentions whatsoever. "I've got you."

I saunter over to him, moving my hips seductively as I do so. "Yes. You've got me. Now what are you going to do with me?"

I'm wearing pretty revealing clothing; a red top that is tight and sleeveless that stops about an inch or two below the breast, and a long, flowing red skirt to match that rests comfortably on my hips. My hair is styled, but for the most part left down. I've come to know that Zuko loves it when I style it like this.

Zuko steps even closer, his breath hot on my lips and I have to hold back a moan at the sensation. He presses his lips to mine and before we know it, things are getting heavy. We are on the bed, fighting for dominance; the dominant partner being on top.

"Zuko, Katara… Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt!" Aang says when Zuko is on top of me once and for all.

Zuko glares angrily at Aang, but I laugh because what he did was such an _Aang _thing to do. My laugh in turn makes my soon-to-be husband smile, and Aang lets a look of relief pass over his face.

"Zuko, you know the traditions of the Fire Nation. The bride and groom must spend the night apart," Aang says. "Toph and Suki will be here shortly, Katara. To help you prepare. Zuko, Sokka and I are going to do the same for you."

"See you at the wedding, Katara," Zuko says as he climbs off of me and follows Aang out the door.

As Aang had previously said, Suki and Toph came into my room; Suki with a huge grin on her face, and Toph with a bemused and playful smile.

"So what are we going to do now that the men are going away to do whatever it is they plan to do?" Toph asks. "I'm hoping we decide soon. I need a break from being with Aang. I love Twinkle Toes, but I need my space."

Suki and I smile at her, and then look at one another. We both release mischievous smiles.

"The boys, Zuko said, have chosen to stay within the palace walls. We don't have to. We should go out for pampering, and then get something to eat," I say. "Sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah. But we'll have to disguise you," Suki says.

"Got it covered," I tell her. "While I was trying on wedding dresses, I had a special outfit made for going out with friends without being recognized as the future Fire Lady. We can use it for the first time tonight!"

"Sweet!" Suki exclaims.

I go through the closet I share with Zuko until I find what I'm looking for. When I put it on, I look pretty average.

"Wait, Katara!" Suki says. "People might still recognize you. I'll put your hair up and give you some makeup so you'll blend in with the crowd a little better."

Suki does just that while Toph waits rather impatiently. When we're done, I grab a satchel and fill it with bending water. We then sneak out of the back entrance of the palace so no one will think we came directly from there. When we get to the marketplace, I take a deep breath through my nose; smelling the atmosphere that I've missed so much. I sigh blissfully as I exhale.

"What are you so happy about, Sugar Queen?" Toph asks.

"I've missed this," I say.

"Makes sense," Toph says.

"Agreed," Suki says. "Now we need a fake name. We can't use Katara's real name for fear of being recognized."

"Alright. I think I'll chose Yue," I say. When Toph and Suki give me quizzical looks, I explain. "Do you remember when the moon disappeared?"

Suki nods.

"I could feel it," Toph tells me.

"Well, we met a girl there named Yue. She was given life by the moon spirit, thus giving it back, and the end result was she became the moon spirit. That's how the moon came back," I say.

"But why did the moon disappear anyway?" Suki asks.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," I say.

We near the beauty parlor, and enter. I hand the woman at the front desk enough for my two close friends and myself. The whole time we're being pampered and treated like royalty, we're laughing and reminiscing about our adventures together. The beauticians are unaware, though, that we are three of the women who helped end the war. We like it that way, though.

We opt out of makeup, due to Toph's past bad experience with those horrible, mean women. We're eating, though, when we hear a familiar voice.

"Oh, Katara. How nice to see you," Mai says.

We turn around and I look at her angrily. She blew our cover.

"Yes, everyone. This is your future Fire Lady. Eating amongst you like she's one of you," she says.

"Mai, stop it," I say.

"Why should I? You have no real power yet. I could kill you right now and it really wouldn't do much harm to the Fire Nation, or the world for that matter. Uniting the Water Tribes with the Fire Nation? Ha! That's like trying to get a dog to get along with a cat!"

"You wanna bet?" A woman asks.

I recognize her. That's Song! I can't believe she's here! Maybe she can bring peace.

"Yes. I do," Mai says.

Before Toph, Suki, and I can register what was about to happen, Song releases a wave of fire which Mai dodges skillfully.

"Why won't you fight?" Song asks.

"I can't firebend," Mai says. "Pretty obvious that I can't. If I could, I would've killed you earlier. Looks like I'll have to settle for killing you now."

Just as Mai throws her miniature arrows, I bend and freeze the water in my satchel so that it comes between the two opponents.

"Both of you stop it," I say. "Mai, Song, go home before you hurt either yourselves or the innocent people at the restaurant."

"Eh. I guess I can surrender. It's been a pretty lousy fight anyway," Mai says.

Song glares at Mai, but doesn't attack her again. They both walk away, Song's meal abandoned.

I look at the patrons and staff of the outdoor restaurant we're eating at.

"Sorry for that, everyone," I say. "I did not mean for this to happen. I understand if you resent me for a while."

"You're a hero! Why are you sorry?" a man, much older than me, asks me. "Your highness, you didn't fight. You stopped it. I don't know about the rest of the people here, but I'm moved. I think you'll make an amazing Fire Lady."

The man, who was standing originally, gets down and bows to me. The other customers and the staff who witnessed it look quizzical, before slowly, they all bow. My jaw drops. The old man who originally spoke up to me speaks again.

"All hail Fire Lady Katara!" he says.

The crowd repeats what he said.

"Thank you. But I don't have the position yet, nor the authority. You don't need to bow. But I'd better get going with my friends back to the palace, though. I really didn't want to make a scene. I'm sorry for abandoning you so quickly," I tell them.

"Don't be," a younger girl, probably about fourteen or fifteen years old says to me. "It's completely understandable."

I smile before bending my water back into the satchel and leaving with my friends.

"Wow, Katara!" Suki exclaims as we near the back entrance of the palace. "You really are the perfect Fire Lady!"

I blush. "Just doing what I thought was right."

We reach my home and the guards let us in willingly. We go to my room, and end up spending the night together talking about our futures with the people we've chosen to be with, and many other things.


	5. The Wedding

_Zuko_

Today is my wedding day. For years upon years I hoped this day would come: the day in which I marry Katara, and not only bring peace to the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, but also to my own healing heart.

It's a relatively small wedding; well, small for royal standards. Just a select few councilmen and advisors, and the friends and family Katara and I share are all present at the wedding. Sokka sits beside Suki and looks at her fondly before kissing her cheek. They turn their focus to me and smile at me. Aang is in charge of the ceremony; being the Avatar and all, we all thought he should wed us. We knew how he felt about her, but he said yes anyway.

"Nervous?" Aang asks.

"More than you know. But excited as well," I say.

"You both will do just fine," he says reassuringly.

I smile at him. "Thanks, Aang."

"You're welcome, Zuko," he says.

Only my closest friends and Katara are allowed to say my name without the title of "Fire Lord" in front of it. Aang included.

"She's coming!" a councilman says before sitting down in his assigned seat.

I quickly stand a bit taller and hold out my arm. I have to keep my jaw from dropping when I see my bride. She's dressed in a beautiful blue and purple gown, with the Water Tribe insignia just under the neckline of the dress as she walks side by side with her father. Her hair is left down, just as I like it and to the dismay of our stylists and wedding planners. The only word I can think of to describe how she looks right now is stunning.

When Katara reaches me she takes my arm and the ceremony begins. We exchange vows, and before we know it, we are kissing; sharing our first kiss as a married couple. These occasions are supposed to be civil, so no cheering, to the disliking of our friends. They could only clap lightly as we walked back down the aisle.

"The coronation is tomorrow," I murmur to her as we sit at the head of the table where a feast has been set out. "How do you feel about it?"

"Anxious," Katara says. "That's about the only word I can use to describe my feelings for it."

"Well, I'll be right by your side the entire time," I tell her. "I promise."

For the first time in Fire Nation history, the council was not asked to be present at the feast. We told them that only our friends and family were really necessary, but in reality, Katara and I just wanted one last hoorah with them before they all leave and we go our separate ways; Katara and I staying in the Fire Nation, Suki, Sokka, and Hakoda all going back to the South Pole, the rest of the Kyoshi warriors going back to the Earth Kingdom where they were needed most, and Aang and Toph heading to the Earth Kingdom as well, but more specifically Ba Sing Se to help restore a peaceful order.

The feast gets done with quickly. Sokka pigs out and gets a stomach ache, so him and Suki go back to his quarters to spend the few nights they have in the palace together. Hakoda bids us adieu before going back to his own room, and Aang and Toph do the same thing.

I can barely contain my excitement for what is to come now. We reach our bedroom and I close the door. Katara kicks off her shoes so she is barefoot. Katara looks down at the floor nervously and blushes. There's a pretty big possibility that she knows what has to happen. I suddenly feel a stab of sympathy for her and an even bigger stab of guilt for thinking she would be ready. She's so innocent. Sort of. But it was tradition that we consummate our marriage as the Fire Lord and future Fire Lady. Though I'd hate to put her through the pain that comes with going all the way intimately for the first time.

"Katara…" I say. "We don't have to."

"No. I want to. And want to do it tonight," she says. "I'm just a little scared."

"Don't be," I tell her. "What's scaring you?"

I thought I knew the answer, but what comes out of her mouth surprises me. "I'm afraid I won't be good enough."

"What are you talking about?" I ask my newlywed wife. "You're all I want. I doubt you could fail me as a lover. You haven't failed me yet. And I doubt you will."

"How do you know?" Katara asks me.

I take her hands and bring her closer to me. "Katara, your beauty is limitless. When I first joined your group, and you hated me, I thought you would forever. But then we became friends, and I fell hard and fast for everything you are and losing my cares and worries about what you aren't. When I first confessed my love for you, and asked you to marry me eventually, I felt like flying. Nothing would make me happier right now than sharing my body with you, and for you to share yours with me. Because I doubt there is much more we could share with one another besides that that hasn't already been done."

Katara looks moved, with tears in her eyes. She takes her hands out of mine, and wraps them around my neck before giving me a sweet kiss on my lips. Her breath is hot, and I let out a small moan, instantly regretting it, though, because I had forgotten that Katara still retained most of her innocence.

That's not what she showed me, though. A fire burned in the waterbender's eyes hotter and more radiant than any firebender I've ever known. There was something else there, too, though, that of which I almost moaned again when I realized what it was. Lust. She kissed me again, harder this time, and I lost control of my body as I pulled her close to me so her body was flush to mine. She pulled away and smiled seductively before tugging on my robes and leading me to the bed.

"Are you sure?" I ask Katara breathlessly.

"Yes."

That's all I need to begin my task.


	6. Good Morning

_Zuko_

* * *

I wake up the next morning with my barely clothed body flushed with Katara's. Katara was in her underbindings and I was just in a pair of sleep pants.

"_We should probably get dressed at least some of the way so if anyone barges in, like our friends have been known to do, we would be at least somewhat covered," I tell her late that night after falling asleep for a few hours._

_Katara sleepily agrees with me and puts on her underbindings._

_I could tell she was in pain initially at when we started the first time, but eventually, pain turned into pleasure, for both of us, and I could've sworn we were both seeing stars by the end of the night._

Right now, Katara has her head on my bare chest, her silk-like hair gently moving every once in a while as she moves in her sleep. If there was such a thing as complete bliss, it would be this moment. Right here. Right now. Part of me didn't want her to wake up quite yet just so I could watch my beautiful bride sleep peacefully. To my slight dismay, though, she awakened and looked up tiredly at me.

"Good morning, sunshine," I say with a smirk.

She lightly shoves me. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she says with a contented sigh.

"Good," I tell her.

She tilts her head back and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before getting out of bed.

"God, I am so sore," she says. But before I can apologize, she speaks again, as if reading my mind. "It's normal, though, one of the many dress designers told me one time. I didn't even ask for advice on the topic," she says with a laugh. "They just gave it anyway."

I chuckle. "That, too, Katara, is normal. Welcome to palace life. Your coronation is tomorrow afternoon. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm terrified," she says as I get up out of bed and wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

She leans into my embrace and puts her head on my chest. She sighs happily.

"You'll be just fine. Iroh is doing the ceremony; considering he was at one point next in line for the throne," I tell her.

She relaxes a bit in my arms at that. "Thank the spirits. I doubt I could go through it if it was anybody but him."

"Even Aang? He did our wedding ceremony. I was surprised when he declined our offer to do the coronation."

"Maybe. It was kind of awkward with Aang considering how we felt about one another at one point," Katara says. When she feels me tense up, she quickly speaks again. "But I have you now. And my feelings for you are an infinite number of times stronger."

I relax and kiss her head. "Come on, Katara. Let's get dressed. Breakfast is soon. Suki, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Uncle Iroh, and Hakoda will all be waiting for us."

"You're right."

We dress and then walk out of our room hand in hand to the small dining area we set up just for occasions where all of our friends and family were present. It was a bit more private, and no council members or advisors were allowed in, despite their words telling me not to do it.

"_They are friends of the Fire Lord," I told the lead council member that day. "And we have a right to have breakfast in peace and solitude. Away from the rest of the world." _

_He gave me a dirty look, but when I glared at him, he quickly backed down, agreed to let me have the room, and walked away with two members of the council trailing behind him closely._

We walk to the room and open the doors.

"Good morning, guys!" Aang says cheerfully.

"Good morning, everyone," Katara says equally as cheerful.

"Yes. Good morning," I say.

We take our places beside one another, with me sitting beside Sokka and across from my uncle, and Katara sitting beside Toph and across from Aang. We continue chatting until breakfast is served. When it is, we continue our conversations, though muffled somewhat by mouthfuls of food from Sokka and Toph.

"You know what we should do today in honor of the wedding and coronation?" Aang asks

"What?" Sokka asks.

"We should take Appa and go to these amazing natural steam pools a short fly away from here. I discovered it a couple of days ago. It's amazing. It's so relaxing," Aang says.

"That sounds perfect," Katara says. "What do you think, Zuko?"

"I have to agree with Katara," I say. "Let's go. Let's have one last hoorah while we're all still together."

"Thanks for the invitation, all of you, but I think Hakoda and I will stay behind. You all were the original ragtag group that saved the world. You deserve some fun by yourselves," Iroh says.

"Yeah," Hakoda says. "Iroh and I want to discuss the current situations in the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation."

"That's fine," Aang says. "But if you change your mind the offer is still up for grabs. I know Zuko and Katara are in, what about you, Toph, Suki, Sokka?"

"I'm in, Twinkle Toes," Toph says.

"So are Sokka and I," Suki says.

"Yeah," Sokka says.

We all smile, and after breakfast, make a fast exit, telling the guards and anyone we think should know that we're taking a quick, needed vacation.

* * *

**Sorry I had to end it there! The chapter would've been way to long had I kept chapters six and seven as one chapter. I'm currently writing Chapter Seven and it's already pretty long. So forgive the length of that one, and the lack of a better ending on this one. Thanks!**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	7. The Springs

_Zuko_

"This is gonna be so fun!" Suki exclaims once we're in the air. "Just the six of us. It should be an amazing time."

"Agreed," Katara says. "I missed you, Appa," she says, petting the bison's fur.

He lets out a noise of happiness at the affection, and we all chuckle a bit.

"So where is this place?" I ask. "I've never heard of it."

"It's on a secluded, uninhabited, little island mostly hidden by fog. I found it when I came here with Toph, and we decided to rest there for the night, considering how late it was," Aang says.

We wait a few minutes in comfortable silence before Aang speaks, or rather shouts happily.

"We're here, guys!" Aang says. "Katara, help me bend the water and air in the clouds."

Katara stands up and they start bending the clouds. Her graceful movement when she bends takes my breath away every time. But all too soon, they stop, and we land shortly afterwards.

"Stay here, Appa and Momo," Aang says. "The rest of you, come with me. It's a short walk to the springs."

We follow him a ways through the trees until we come to a large clearing. In the clearing, as Aang said there would be, there are several steam pools. They look so warm and inviting, and before I know it, I'm running, shouting, and laughing with the group as we strip down to our underwear.

"Okay. I did this so each of us would have a bit of fun with our chosen partners," Aang says with a light blush on his pale face. "In a little while, we'll meet up at the largest one and have fun as a group."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka says with a smirk at Suki.

She punches him in the arm with the hand that's not holding his. We laugh, and then go our separate ways. I lead Katara away from the group to the farthest pool away from them.

We sink into the spring together and Katara lets out a blissful sigh. "That feels amazing."

I wrap my arms around her in the water. "Yeah. It really does."

I kiss her tenderly, and she kisses me back in the same fashion. We smile at each other fondly. She runs her gentle fingers along my scar, and as a kneejerk reaction, I sharply inhale, but I don't turn away. Her fingers and hands land behind my neck as her arms wrap around it, pulling me closer.

"We're married," she murmurs. "I'm so happy."

"I doubt anyone has made me happier than you have," I admit to her. She doesn't know it's an admission, and I don't mind that. "I'm so happy I have you."

"Same," she says.

We lean in and share a passionate, breathtaking kiss that lasts for what seems like unbelievably amazing centuries. We finally break away and I look at Katara fondly. We then begin to talk about our future, with the knowledge that we'll have one together. But eventually, the topic I'd been avoiding comes strolling in uninvited when Aang tells us we're about to meet as a group. Children.

"So," Toph says casually once we're all together in the large spring. "Are children in the cards for you, Katara, Zuko?"

Of course it would be Toph to be so blunt. I feel Katara instantly tense, and I know I'm doing the exact same thing.

"We just got married," Katara says after a moment of awkward silence among our group. "We aren't thinking about it yet. Though pretty much anyone and everyone who holds a position of power at the palace has commented at least once about 'needing an heir to the Fire Nation throne'," she says in her best councilman impression.

That makes us all laugh, thus releasing some of the awkward tension before Sokka speaks up. "Wait… I'm still trying to come to grips with the fact that my little sister is married and becoming Fire Lady. I just can't handle the thought of being an uncle at the moment. Or am I going to be already? Zuko, you asshole!"

"Calm down, Sokka," Suki says, calming her tense boyfriend by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we tell them the good news?"

"Sure," he says, starting to simmer down. "I just proposed to Suki last night. We're getting married, everyone!"

"Congratulations, you two!" Katara exclaims as she swims over to hug them both. "I'm so excited. Where will the wedding take place?"

"Ba Sing Se most likely," Suki says. "We haven't gotten that all planned out yet. He just proposed last night, you know."

"Understandable," I say. "I wish we'd gotten a chance to prepare. We really didn't have much of one, considering the Fire Nation is without a Fire Lady and is in need of her. So preparations were a bit too hasty. Or at least for my taste."

"I've got to agree with Zuko," Katara says. "It really was a bit too quick and hasty. I would've liked a bit more time to prepare myself emotionally. I'm still trying to prepare for tomorrow."

"That's right!" Aang says. "Your coronation is tomorrow. Sorry I declined the invite. I just thought that it really wasn't my place to coronate the queen of the Fire Nation, even with me being the Avatar and all. I thought that Iroh would've been a better option. He is the only member of the royal family not imprisoned," he pauses to make sure I'm okay, and when he sees that I'm not getting upset, he continues. "So he should be the one crowning the new Fire Lady."

"It's not a problem, Aang," Katara says. "I agree with you. Even though you probably are the most powerful being in the world, I think that Iroh, being closer to Zuko, should be the one to pass down the crown."

She's careful not to mention my mother, and I silently thank her for that, though she doesn't show signs of noticing my gratefulness for the small gesture. We end up talking until nightfall.

"Well, we'd probably better be heading back," I say. "Katara and I brought towels, though we left them in Appa's saddle."

"That's alright," Aang says. "We'll just go and get them while we're wet. No biggie. At least for you and I, Zuko, considering we can dry ourselves with our firebending."

I chuckle. "Yeah. We can."

"Hey, What about me?" Katara asks with fake annoyance in her voice. "I'm a waterbender. I can do the exact same thing. Watch and learn, boys."

Katara bends the water on her skin, drying herself, before throwing it in our direction and getting us wet with surprisingly cold water.

"What was that for?" Aang asked. "It's freezing!"

"Men are so arrogant sometimes," she says, walking away to catch up with her brother, Toph, and Suki who had gone ahead of us while we got soaked.

"She's feisty," I whisper to Aang. "I love that about her. She isn't afraid of me. She wasn't even afraid of me when I was chasing you, which was when she should've been."

"Katara's like that," he says. "She's the kind of girl who can't be brought down without a pretty even fight."

"Agreed. How do you think she defeated Azula? Her feistiness really helped her save the day in that scenario."

"Yeah. She really is something," Aang says. He stops me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're a lucky guy, Zuko. Don't forget it."

"You still love her, don't you?" I ask him as we near Appa.

"I used to, but then Toph and I grew closer, and the love I had for Katara turned into the love you would have for a close friend as my love for Toph grew to be bigger than my love for Katara," he explains. "I just wanted you to know how fortunate you are to have her."

The group rounds a corner to where we left Appa, only to find Mai there waiting for us.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" I ask angrily.

"Oh nothing. Just keeping Appa company as you have your fun in the springs," she says casually.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, Sokka, and I all get into readied fighting stances.

"What do you _really_ want, Mai?" I ask.

"A lot of things. You being at the top of the list, and Katara's position as future Fire Lady being ripped away from her coming in at a close second," she says. "What is wrong with you people? Always so tense. So uptight. Just relax. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"She's lying," Toph says.

"I really do regret that I'm not as good a liar as Azula," Mai says. "It definitely doesn't help my case."

"No. It doesn't. Now use whatever method of transportation you used to get here and get out of our sight," I say, fuming with anger at my former lover.

"Not yet. There's some unfinished business Katara and I need to take care of," Mai says.

"Katara, what is she talking about?" I ask my wife.

"We had a little quarrel the other day. Song fought her, and I stopped it before things went too far," she explains.

"Exactly. Song fought me, not you. You really are a coward. But that's why I came. To make sure that if I am to lose Zuko to a Water Tribe peasant, that I am to lose him in a fair fight against a world-renown waterbending master," Mai says to Katara.

"Leave Katara out of this," I say. "This is _our_ fight. Not Katara's. Leave her out of this."

"I saved your life," Mai says angrily. "This is how you repay me? By breaking my heart even more?"

"I love Katara," I say. "More than I ever did you. So get out of here."

Out of nowhere, miniature arrows fly out of her sleeve. Before I can register what's happening, though, Katara has made a small wall of ice less than six inches in front of my face and neck, that of which the arrows fly into. Though the wall quickly melts and forms into a water whip as the arrows fall to the ground.

Katara is bending the water covering body, and the bodies of her brother and friends to fight Mai.

I try to interfere, but Katara stops me. "Stop! If she wants to fight me, then she will. I can take her. Just get the others a safe distance away!"

"Yeah, Zuko. But keep them close enough. I want an audience when I kill her!" Mai says as she dodges the blows given to her by Katara.

"But…" I try to protest.

"Just go!" Katara shouts.

I do as she says, despite protests from the group, and I lead us to a safe viewing distance. Katara is now also using the water from the grass and plants surrounding them.

"Why won't you give up?!" Mai asks after releasing some of her weapons.

"Because I love him. Why can't you accept that?" Katara asks angrily.

But suddenly, Katara is grazed in the arm with a passing throwing knife. She drops the water she's bending and clutches her arm tightly.

"Katara!" I shout.

I try to run after her, but Aang holds me back. "She'll win this. I know it."

Mai steps closer to her with a grin on her face that all but shouts bad intentions. But suddenly, her face contorts in shock as her arm moves on its own. Then, the other arm does, and then her whole body is joined in these odd movements. We are all wondering what's going on before Katara stands up, a look of pure, uncensored rage on her face.

"She's bloodbending!" Aang shouts.

We all watch in complete shock and awe as Katara brings Mai to the ground on a hands-and-knees position. What puts me in the most awe is that she looks like she's doing all of that with one hand.

"Never come near us again," she tells Mai.

Mai, now in tears, nods quickly before Katara lets her go. Mai then picks up her arsenal of weapons and leaves. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and I all rush out of where we hiding as Katara collapses onto her knees.

When we reach her, I see that she's crying.

"I promised myself I would never do it again," she says. "But I did it."

I scoop her up into my arms. She doesn't protest like she normally does when I try to do this, which both worries and saddens me.

"Let's go home," I murmur to her.

The group seems to hear it, and after we dress, not needing the towels, we head back to the palace on Appa.

About twenty minutes later, Katara and I are in our room. She has a blank expression on her face as we sit on the bed together.

"It's okay," I whisper to her when I take her into my arms. "I'm here. And I always will be. Mai won't bother us again. I know it."

Katara starts sobbing again, and I hold her closer to me before leaning us back onto the bed and falling asleep with her.


	8. An Exciting Coronation

**So I thought for a change, I would put this chapter in Katara's POV. She deserves the spotlight. Just as her husband, Zuko, does. Ooh! I just get tingles running through me when I think of them ending up together. But then I get frigging angry because they didn't. Gaah! I both love and hate the creators! I love them for creating the show in the first place, but hate them for not expanding Zutara into something more. And instead going with Kataang. Don't get me wrong. I like Kataang. I just love Zutara more. Well, on with the chapter!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Katara_

Today is the day of my coronation. I can't believe it. I'm going to be the co-ruler of a nation.

"_A Fire Lady gives hope to her people," Zuko repeated to me this morning. "She is the nurturing mother that, especially in times where the Avatar and I still don't have one hundred percent support, will be there for her people with love, compassion, and generosity. You will be the mother of this country, Katara. You may have one of the biggest responsibilities out there in this world right now. But you can do it. I believe in you."_

For some reason, the word "mother" both excites and scares me; whether it be the mother to a civilization, or the mother to a child Zuko and I create together. I know I'll have to become a literal mother sometime soon, but because of our youth, the councilmen and advisors who have helped Zuko make important decisions in the past have given us a little leeway when it comes to when we have one. Though I doubt the possibility of parenthood is very far away for Zuko and I. We haven't spoken about it, but I think the time has come where we need to.

_I'll talk to him about it after the ceremony_, I think to myself as I dress in the imperial robes designated for this sort of thing after eating breakfast with the fire sages, councilmen, and my husband.

"Are you ready?" Aang asks Zuko and I as we near the balcony, where the ceremony is to take place.

The councilmen, fire sages, Zuko, and I all agreed that we should have the ceremony on the balcony facing the town.

"_It would give the people of the town a way to witness probably one of the greatest events of all time; the crowning of the first non-firebender Fire Lady in our nation's history. If you want to become one with your people, Lady Katara, you must show them so," one fire sage tells me earlier this morning during breakfast._

"_That shouldn't be too hard," I say with a smile directed at him initially, but still keeping it when I turn to Zuko._

"_I doubt it should be," a councilman says. "You are a very wise, strong, compassionate young woman; who with great honor and dignity has accepted the offer to both marry into love and marry into the wellbeing of the Fire Nation. I think you will make a fine queen, Lady Katara."_

"_Thank you," I say with a small bow of my head at the councilman._

"_She will make a fine Fire Lady," Zuko says after finishing a bite of rice. "She has a serious side, but also a sweet, playful side. Which in my opinion is what the Fire Nation needs to succeed and help bring more peace to the world."_

"_Your opinion is shared by many, young Fire Lord," another fire sage says. "I am positive the council and the other sages can all agree that Lady Katara is perfect in every way, shape, and form for the position she's in and for the position she is to be given within these upcoming hours."_

_I continue to thank the sages and councilmen as they each show me they are on my side when it comes to my place in the royal family._

"I am," I say as an answer to Aang's original question.

"Then let's go," he says.

Aang leads us to the balcony, where he receives an enormous amount of applause before introducing us one at a time. Iroh comes out shortly afterward. I kneel, and he places the crown in my hair.

"I now present to you Fire Lady Katara," he announces to the crowd.

The crowd cheers as I rise. Zuko stands beside me and takes my hand. We raise our joined hands and the crowd gets louder.

"People of the Fire Nation," I begin. "With me as your Fire Lady there will be peace. There will be love. There will be a sense of honorable pride in the Fire Nation that could never have been achieved during the war. Peace has replaced the destruction and madness of the war, and as your Fire Lady, I will help spread it. Not only throughout the Fire Nation, but throughout the world."

The crowd of people below us are cheering like never before, and after bidding goodbye to the large group of citizens that had gathered for the occasion, we make an exit. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Aang, my father, and Iroh are all waiting for us outside the door.

But before we open the door, though we are still out of sight from the crowd, Zuko gives me a hug. "You did amazing, Katara."

I smile at Zuko when I pull away. "Thank you. You did, too."

"Well of course I did. I didn't have to do anything," he says with a playful smirk and one of his low chuckles that are so rare.

According to various servants, fire sages, and councilmen I've gotten to talk to on the subject, Zuko wasn't known to be playful, or even to smile for that matter.

"_His smiles were rare," one short, old maid says when I ask her about it shortly before the wedding as she makes the bed Zuko and I share. "Before you showed up, Lady Katara…"_

_I stop her. "Please. Call me Katara."_

"_No. I insist. I am a servant. I am honored to be in your presence let alone say your name," she says._

_I don't push the issue, and she continues. "As I was saying; before you showed up, Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko rarely smiled. At anything. Sure he put on an enormous amount of fake smiles when interacting with the public, my husband, who is a palace guard here, told me. But then you came. The world must have turned bright for him again after that. If it was ever like that prior to you saying yes to his proposal._

"_And between you and me, I'm no ordinary maid to him. Fire Lord Zuko has entrusted me the details of his thoughts more often than not when his uncle wasn't around to hear them. I acted as more of a guide than his councilman did in his uncle's somewhat frequent absences in dealing with foreign affairs. I act as kind of the eyes and ears of the palace," the maid says._

"_What's your name?" I ask her._

"_Akari," she says with a warm smile at me. "Please call for me if you need any guidance or even someone to talk to. I'm good for that, and of course I'm good for any cleaning needs. As I am a hired, paid, and proud maid. But I am a mother. To a teenage son and a grown up young woman who plans to marry and have a child of her own soon. So if you need guidance, someone to talk to, or even just a friendly face when you can't talk to Fire Lord Zuko or General Iroh, or anyone else for that matter."_

_I smile back at the woman and hug her. She's surprised, and doesn't return the hug at first, but slowly, she wraps her arms around me and pats my back._

"_Thank you, Akari," I say. "I'll make sure your wage and the wage of your husband are raised."_

"_No need, Lady Katara," she says, waving me off gently._

"_No. I insist," I say._

_Her smile gets wider and her eyes twinkle before she lets out a sigh. "I have to get going. I need to help my fellow maids clean the rest of this place. This is a fairly large palace, in case you weren't aware."_

_She winks at me before leaving the room and closing the door behind her._

I made a mental note that the next thing I was going to work on was making Zuko laugh more. I already got him to smile, as Akari and some others said. Zuko breaks me of my train of thought by speaking up again.

"Let's go, Lady Katara," he says with a smile and wink at me.

I return the smile before taking his hand and walking out to face our friends.

"Congratulations, Katara!" Aang exclaims, hugging me.

I return the hug, and when I pull away, I smile at the airbender. He's about my height, if not a little bit taller. He's grown quite a bit since I met him. He's become so mature, as well. Though his newfound romantic relationship with Toph was unexpected, I was happy. I feared the young airbender would end up alone and unhappy. Thank the Spirits that he fell in love with the blind, vulgar, young tomboy. Even after five years, she still retained her brute attitude. Somehow, though, Aang has completed her, and she him, so they are a perfect match; despite their strikingly different personalities.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen," Toph says, returning the smile I give her at the old nickname. "I guess I should start calling you 'Lady Sugar Queen' now, shouldn't I?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I say.

We all laugh before my father comes out of the crowd of loved ones surrounding Zuko and I and hugs me. "I'm so proud of you, Katara."

I let a few tears slide down my cheeks as he hugs me tighter. "Thank you, Dad. That means more to me than you will ever know."

My dad pulls away and smiles down at me fondly. "I love you, Katara. Never forget that. I'm leaving early, though, to go deal with some new business back home."

"What about Sokka?" I ask.

"I can stay for as long as originally planned. But what about you, Suki? Where are you and the other Kyoshi warriors going?" Sokka asks.

"I made a deal with my team of assassins," she says. "They said that my engagement to you is a damn good reason to leave the group and start a life with you in the South Pole. Just so long as I not forget who I am and who I stand for."

Sokka smiles broadly and lifts Suki up into a hug and twirls her around before setting her down. A string of awes are heard throughout the room, even by passing servants and guards.

"But congratulations, little sister," Sokka says, coming past our dad and hugging me. "You'll make an amazing Fire Lady. Who would have thought six years ago that you would be crowned queen of the Fire Nation? All of this is a lot to take in. But you're grown up. So I'll deal with it."

I hug him, even though he's pulled away from me, and he returns the hug. "Thanks, Sokka."

I exchange hugs with pretty much everyone in the group, other than Toph, who favored giving me a hard punch to the shoulder, before Aang speaks up with an idea.

"Hey, I know we just had an adventure yesterday, but now that Katara is Fire Lady, we _have_ to have one today," he says excitedly.

"Where were you thinking, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asks.

"Ember Island!" he exclaims.

"Good idea, Aang," Zuko says. "I had the house refurbished about a month ago so we could all hang out there when we were together, or Katara and I could if we wanted to ourselves. No matter the purpose, I think we should go."

"Wow," Suki says. "That's convenient."

"Not really. I knew the house had been refurbished because while flying here on Appa with Toph, I saw people working on it. That's why I suggested going there," Aang says, the slightest hint of a guilty smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Are we all in?" I ask.

"Definitely!" Suki says.

"'Eh, what the hey? I'll come," Toph says. "Aang could use a lesson on sandbending."

"Oh joy. More lessons. I thought I was done with that when I saved the world," Aang whines.

"Not even close, Twinkle Toes," his love says before punching him hard enough in the stomach to knock him onto the ground.

He gets up quickly and smiles cheekily. "That's my girl."

"Alright, so I say we should leave tomorrow. We'll have more time if we do that," Sokka says.

"Good idea, Sokka. And we should spend the night while we're there. I'm sure we could all use a break from the palace," I say.

I look at Zuko and he nods as a silent agreement.

"Alright. We leave tomorrow afternoon," Aang says.


	9. A Good Time Part One

_Zuko_

I wake up, as usual, with Katara snuggled up close to me. Her long, flowing, dark hair acting as a pillow for my cheek as her chocolate skin caresses me and gives me a thrill I couldn't ever imagine having before with Mai, or anyone else. Katara looks truly peaceful in her sleep. She sighs contentedly and tries to get closer, but she is unsuccessful, us being as close as we could possibly be already.

She stirs and her eyes slowly open. She looks up drowsily at me.

"How long have you been up?" she asks me.

"Not long," I tell her.

The sun is just peeking through the curtained windows, giving the room a faint sort of lighting that illuminates Katara's dark skin in just the right way. I'm almost taken aback at the sight of it.

"I'm so glad you said yes," I tell her. "More than you know."

She cups my face in her hands and kisses me tenderly before replying. "You're not the only one who's happy. Never in my life, before the recent years, did I think that I would marry the Crown Prince of the nation that took my mother. But so much has happened. So much tragedy and hurt, but that's all behind us. And now I'm the wife of one of the most powerful men in the world. Not to mention one of the sexiest."

I'm kind of shocked to hear such a phrase come out of her mouth, but I grin at her devilishly after recovering from the short, initial shock. "As are you, Lady Katara. If not sexier."

She giggles and a light blush appears on her face. "Is that right, Fire Lord, Zuko?"

"Most certainly," I say.

When I lean over her Katara starts giggling like crazy as I kiss her neck and exposed collarbone. I kiss where her heart is and press my ear to it, feeling grateful that she didn't let Azula stop it from beating during one of their many battles with one another.

"I love you," I murmur against her skin.

"I love you, too," Katara says.

"And do you know what else?" I ask.

"What?"

"You're not getting off that easily. I've still got ultimate power over you," I murmur with a devilish smirk on my face, knowing that both of those actions will ruffle her feathers.

"Oh really?" Katara challenges. She flips us over so she's straddling my hips before I can stop her. I can't hold back a groan of ecstasy. "I take that little noise you just made as a noise of surrender."

I flip us back over and pin her below me so she's almost completely immobile. "Not so fast."

I let my breath tickle Katara's ear before I gently nibble on the small ruby embedded in the lobe. I then follow up that action by licking and kissing just below it and making my way across the expanse of skin below her jaw. The whole time she's shivering and whimpering in pleasure.

"Zuko," she breathes.

"Yes, my love?" I ask innocently.

"Stop… teasing me," she barely gets out.

I am just about to respond when the door bursts open.

"Get off my sister!" I hear Sokka exclaims.

"Sokka, what are you doing here?!" Katara asks with a glare at her brother.

"I wanted to let you know breakfast was ready," he says, returning the glare Katara's giving her to both her and me. "Just hurry and get dressed. We're waiting for you."

Sokka leaves the room and with a sigh, we both get up out of our position in bed and get dressed. We make our way down to the room set up for our friends and I when we want to get together and eat. I don't know what Katara's thinking, but if her thoughts are of any similarity to mine, she's hoping and praying to the spirits above that Sokka didn't tell everybody about the position he caught us in.

He must not have, because when Katara and I enter the room and I shut the door behind us, everyone greets us with smiles and warm greetings. Toph being the exception as always, considering it's rare for her to show any sort of warmth towards anyone at least in public.

But it's when I notice Suki give Katara a wink, that I realize my assumption was wrong.

"Sokka that big blabbermouth," Katara whispers angrily in my ear.

"He's not gonna hear the end of it is he?" I whisper back.

"Not anytime soon," she says.

She makes sure she glares at Sokka when she says that. Sokka must be hearing the conversation because he gulps and scoots closer to Suki who looks to be stifling a laugh at the whole situation.

"What's going on?" Aang asks, being the blissfully unaware one of the group.

"Snoozles caught Sparky and Sugar Queen going at it," Toph says bluntly.

Toph must sense Katara's furiousness and my annoyance because she laughs, clearly amused at what she just said.

"It was a romantic moment I have every right to share with my wife," I say, surprising myself at the level of calmness in my voice. "We were not 'going at it'."

"Then what else do you call it?" Toph asks us with a smirk.

"I really don't know…" I try to continue my thought, but Toph interrupts me.

"Exactly," she says smugly.

"Now, Toph, Zuko and Katara have a right to show their affections in the privacy of their bedroom," Uncle Iroh begins. I send him a look of gratitude, but then he winks at me before smirking and chuckling. "It was just an unfortunate coincidence that the brother of the bride had to walk in on it."

The whole table breaks out into fits of laughter. At first, Katara and I aren't laughing, but eventually, we join in with our friends and my uncle, realizing the humor in the situation.

"But come on, Toph," Katara says as the laughter slowly dies down. "It's not like you and Aang haven't done anything like that."

Toph scoffs. "Are you kidding? Twinkle Toes? He barely has the nerve to kiss me let alone do much more."

That does it. We all start laughing again, even harder than before. Aang blushes, a deep crimson coloring his face.

"Sorry. I thought I was respecting your boundaries," he says.

"Boundaries?" Toph asks with heavy skepticism in her voice. "You think I have boundaries? Aang, we've been together for two and a half years! I want more than just the kissing, and the cuddling, and the handholding. Throw me a bone, here!"

We're all shocked at Toph's outburst, especially considering she used his real name, which only happens once in a blue moon. Katara, me, and the rest of the group, including my uncle, are stifling hysterical laughter at the couple.

"Fine!" Aang exclaims. He stands up in blind rage and in the process knocks over the chair he was sitting in. "When we get to Ba Sing Se, I'm going to jump your bones so hard you won't know what hit you!"

"That is an antique!" Uncle Iroh chastises with a glare at the young airbender.

Toph and Aang continue their argument, unfazed by my uncle's remark about the overturned chair.

"Are you kidding?! I don't know what's going to hit me now! I'm blind, you idiot."

"Spirits!" Aang shouts. "Okay then, I'm going to screw you so hard into the ground the city will need a team of giant mole rats to dig you out!"

That shuts us all up immediately. Toph laughs.

"That's more like it," Toph says with a smug smirk at her seething boyfriend before giving him a hard punch to the arm, knocking him to the ground in the process. "Love you."

"Women! Sheesh!" Aang says as he gets up, rights his chair, and sits down with a pout.

There's a long pause of awkward silence before Suki speaks up. "Well, now that we got that settled. Let's eat, then we'll pack our things and go to Ember Island. General Iroh, you are more than welcome to join us."

"No, thank you," he says. "You kids need to have fun. Enjoy your time off before it goes away. Because trust me, I know from experience that good times can disappear as quickly as they came."

"Well, the offer is still on the table if you change your mind before we go," Suki says politely.

The awkwardness in the room slowly starts to dissipate as we continue our meal with quiet conversation. I thank Agni silently that the weirdness is fading as I take a bite of rice.

_A Few Hours Later_

Appa lands on Ember Island what looks to be a short walk away from my family's old beach house. Aang tells the bison to stay put, and his pet lemur rides on his shoulder as we leave the bison to munch on whatever vegetation there is in the vicinity where we left him. We reach the house shortly afterward. When we are within seeing range of the beach, Suki takes off running, stripping to her swimming attire in the process.

Sokka quickly follows suit, then Katara yips and hollers gleefully as she runs after her brother. I laugh at the obnoxiousness unfurling amongst our group of friends while I sprint after Katara and mimic my wife, brother-in-law and future sister-in-law by stripping down to nothing save for my swimwear. My swimwear, just as everyone else in the group, consisted of what I wore underneath my clothes; which for me was just a pair of red shorts that came up to about mid-thigh.

For Katara, though, what she wore to swim was totally different. She was in her underbindings of course, but something about her dressed like that struck a chord in me that it never did before I fell for her. Even before that, there was something about her that entranced me; even when I didn't know it.

"Hey, Katara! Wanna spar?" Aang asks joyfully once he's in his swimwear and in the water with her, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and I.

"I dunno. I might end up kicking your ass so hard you'll run away with your tail between your legs," Katara jabs with a laugh.

Not often do I hear words like that come out of her mouth. Then again, she can't really use them anyway now that she has to help run a country and act like a normal, civilized human being. Civilized she is, but normal she most certainly isn't. And I wouldn't have my waterbender any other way.

"Doubt it!" Aang teases, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm the Avatar! I'm a master of all four elements!"

"But you're with me, so you can't use all four elements! Only water!" Katara retorts. "Plus, you're looking at someone who can gather water from plants, trees, and even the air!"

"So?" her opponent asks her.

"Alright, Avatar. Since you think you're so big and bad, I accept your offer. Everyone, watch and learn as Master Katara teaches the almighty avatar about messing with a world-renown waterbender," Katara boasts.

We all get out of the water and sit next to one another before the fight begins. When Katara and Aang see that we are all out of range of getting hurt, they begin their duel. Aang makes the first attack; creating a large water whip and flinging it at Katara. She effectively dodges the blow and strikes back with a giant wave. Aang creates a water bubble around himself to act as a shield from the attack.

As I watch the two benders, I can't help but worry for Katara. I know she is very powerful. I've seen her in action, and I know she can handle herself. She is my wife, I guess. So you can't blame me for worrying. Aang is the least of my worries, though, seeing as he is the Avatar and can defend himself pretty damn well.

I continue to watch them, Katara especially. She is graceful and lithe with every movement she makes as she bends the salt water. Her beauty is extraordinary, though, when she's bending. She's beautiful when she isn't, of course, but when she does it's like she's a goddess. I don't deserve her. She's so kind and amazing and perfect. _If only I hadn't betrayed her trust back in Ba Sing _Se, I think to myself. _Maybe then she would have trusted me sooner. Maybe then the Avatar wouldn't have been killed by Azula_. But then I remember it was her healing hands that with the help of the special spirit water from the North Pole that brought him back to life from the death sentence Azula gave him.

"Had enough?" Katara asks, being the second person today to break me out of my thoughts.

Aang has red lines scattered across his arms and chest, and even one across his forehead. He also looks exhausted, but he replies with a stubborn "no."

"Alright then," Katara says with a shrug.

She summons a rather large water whip to cover her dominant arm before making it curl around one of the young Avatar's legs.

"Uh oh," is all Aang can say before Katara tosses him high up into the air with a grin.

We all watch in awe as he falls back into the water, only to be caught halfway down by Katara's water whip and thrown far out into the water.

Sokka is the first to vocalize what we are all thinking, save for Toph, who is cackling and rolling around in the sand like a madwoman. "Katara, what have you done?!"

She laughs a bit at her brother's question, and I can only question the sanity of my spouse for a fraction of a second before Aang comes swimming back up to shore.

"I'm okay!" Aang says, climbing out of the water and collapsing on the beach.

It was obvious to everyone he used his airbending to swim that fast. But that didn't make any of us any less concerned, once again, save for Toph, who instead of laughing was now just smirking. We all rush over to a panting Aang, who is lying face first in the sand.

"I think that was a bit of overkill, Katara," Sokka says, turning him over so he can breathe.

"Not really," Aang said. "At least she didn't go easy on me this time."

"No, I didn't," Katara says, coming up to us and examining the scene. "I kept the thought that I could heal Aang in mind the entire time, unlike the other duels and practice sessions he and I had," she explains. "So I thought I'd rough him up a bit just to do as I said I would do. I said I would teach him a lesson, and I did." She finishes by crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.

Everyone looks at the smug waterbender in shock at what just transpired, me included. Hell, even Toph, who is blind, is in a state of shock at what she's sensing from Katara.

"Fine! I lose!" Aang says, us jumping a little bit at his sudden ability to speak. "The least you could do is heal me after the ass kicking you gave me."

"Deal, my young pupil," Katara says with a respectful bow.

"I'm not a pupil to anybody anymore!" Aang protests. Katara, Toph, and I all glare down at the fallen airbender with raised eyebrows and readied fists. "Fine! I'm a pupil to you three!"

Katara smirks and helps him up. "Come on, everyone. It looks like it might rain soon."

We all head to the house as Katara's prediction comes true, and by the time we're all inside it has started to pour.


	10. Sorry, But It's An Author's Note

**I normally hate it when people post Author's Notes as chapters. I absolutely **_**hate**_** it. But I need to tell y'all something. I'm leaving for Texas tomorrow with my old man to visit my granddad. I'll be staying with them, and apparently they have really shitty internet service and cell service. So forgive me if I don't update as often, or not at all for the next week or so. Then of course, a few days later, I'll be leaving for a family reunion with my mom, where hopefully, I'll have good internet and cell service should I need it. Of course family decides they want to see me now. Just when I started a new fanfic. Oh well. Family comes first. But I will be writing as often as I can. I doubt I'll write very much on the planes I'll be taking. The laptop I'm using while my old one is being fixed is a Mac. Which, as you probably already know, Macs have battery lives the size of an atom. So I'm sorry for the late updates. This Author's Note or the next chapter will probably be the last I post for a while. But keep reading and reviewing anyway, and if you want, check out my other work while you're waiting if you're that desperate to read my writing (which is pretty unlikely for most of you). Once again, my apologies for late updates, and this chapter (or lack thereof).**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	11. A Good Time Part Two

_Katara_

"Hold still!" I chastise Aang as I he squirms in pain.

"It hurts! You didn't need to whip me that hard!" Aang says.

"That's what she said!" Toph quips.

I glare at her as Aang, Sokka, and even Zuko try to stifle their laughter. They aren't very successful at it, though. I just roll my eyes and thank the spirits that I can filter the salt out of the water so I can heal Aang easier. I thought it to be too time consuming to try to get rain water, even though I can bend it, so I just decide to make frequent trips to the water and bring back water and dump it in a large cooking bowl I found in the kitchen. Right now, Aang is lying on his back on the hardwood floor with his head and neck on my lap.

"Just hold still, and Toph, keep your mouth shut," I say, focusing on the task at hand and not looking at the irritating earthbender.

My face scrunches in concentration as I run my hands all over Aang's torso in an attempt to heal him. I ask him every so often is the pain is better wherever my hands come to rest. If it is, I move on. I do his forehead last, though; that looking to be the quickest to take care of.

"Thanks, Katara," Aang says as he gets up off the floor.

"It's all I can do after whooping your butt today," I say with a smirk.

He puts on his shirt, and then sits back down on the floor as I go and cuddle up to Zuko. Startled at the sudden contact he's receiving, my husband tenses and pulls away a little before realizing it's me and relaxing, pulling me into a chaste position on his lap.

"So what should we do now?" Aang asks. "Appa won't fly in the rain, and it doesn't show signs of stopping."

"We don't have to leave right now," Sokka says.

"He meant stopping any time before tomorrow, you moron," Toph says. "I swear, Sokka, I'm starting to fear your stupidity may become contagious. In fact, I'm pretty sure it already has considering Aang over there thought it would be a wise choice to fight a master waterbender."

I smile, still feeling smug about my victory as Aang blushes and smiles guiltily. Sokka begins to sulk, but a quick kiss on the lips from his fiancée makes it so that his rotten mood doesn't last too long.

"She's only kidding, Sokka," she says, comforting the clumsy warrior I call a brother.

Sokka sighs, but then his stomach rumbles. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Aang says.

"It's not only him," Zuko says, speaking up for the first time since before I began healing Aang. "I'm hungry, too."

"So what are we going to do about food? Considering I'm hungry. And I wouldn't be surprised if Twinkle Toes, Suki, and Sugar Queen are, too," Toph asks.

I notice that she still has yet to come up with a nickname for Suki, but I dismiss the thought and focus on the task at hand.

"Why don't I start dinner?" Suki asks.

"No," I say. "Let me. It's been awhile since I've cooked. For anybody."

"Thanks, Katara," Suki says. "You sure I can't help?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks," I tell the former Kyoshi Warrior.

"I appreciate the gesture, Katara. And I made sure shortly before we came here that it was stocked with enough food to last for a while," Zuko says with a warm smile at me.

I return the smile and give him my thanks before making my way to the kitchen.

_Zuko_

It only takes a good two minutes before conversation starts again. I listen, and contribute to the various topics from time to time, but mostly I just let my mind wander. As usual, it goes to Katara; just as it has practically since I joined the group in the first place.

I think about how she really is the mothering one of the group, even though Suki and I are the oldest. Suki tries, but she doesn't have the same tolerance for obnoxiousness that Katara does. But who could blame her? A sky-high tolerance for stupidity, obnoxiousness, crudeness, and many other things I wish didn't plague our ragtag gang of friends and loved ones as much is necessary to be able to love and care for every member of the group.

God knows Toph doesn't have a nurturing, compassionate bone in her body, that she lets us see, anyway. Though Aang probably sees it from time to time. I mean, he has to have seen it. How else could he have fallen in love with such a brash young woman?

I find my thoughts going back to Katara. But even weirder is that I am soon excusing myself from the group, giving some lousy excuse that may or may not be believed by everyone. I go to the kitchen and wrap my arms around Katara's waist from behind and put my chin on her shoulder. The brushing of the soft, blue fabric of the dress she's wearing feeling nice against my partially exposed torso. Surprised, she gasps and looks back at me. I smile at her and she instantly relaxes.

"Smells good," I tell her with a sigh.

"Thank you. It's just vegetable and rice soup," she says. "Not that complicated."

"But completely delicious, nonetheless."

"How do you know? The last time I made this, it was just Aang, Sokka, Toph and I," she says as she stirs the enticing concoction of various vegetables and spices.

"I don't," I reply simply. "I just know you and your cooking well enough to know that everything you make tastes good."

She salts the mixture. "Thank you. Maybe somehow I can convince the cooks to let me make something for you sometime."

"Doubt they'll let you," I say.

"You're not feeling very optimistic today, are you?" Katara asks with a small chuckle.

"Half and half," I say with a shrug, my arms still wrapped around my wife. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She dishes out the food into six bowls. "You can help give all this out."

"Not a problem," I say.

"But be careful. They're hot," Katara warns as she puts a spoon in each of the bowls.

"I'm a firebender," I tell her as I pull away and arrange four of the bowls of soup on various places on my forearms and hands. "I'm used to heat."

Katara doesn't fight me about me carrying most of the meals, thankfully. We make our way out of the kitchen and deliver dinner to our ragtag gang, carefully balancing the dinners in the process.

"Oh thank the spirits above! You're back!" Suki exclaims. "The sanity has returned!"

"I told you, Aang, you should grow a beard!" Sokka exclaims.

"Not gonna do it!" Aang protests.

"No. He's not!" Suki exclaims.

Toph is lying on the floor, propped up by her elbows with her hands behind her head as she listens to the argument with a smirk.

"I'm seventeen!" Aang shouts. "Beards are for old people! If you're so keen on growing a damn beard, _you_ grow one, Sokka!"

"It would look cooler on you!" Sokka retorts.

"He's right. It would," Suki says.

I chuckle. "Here's your dinner, Suki. Would you mind helping Katara and I hand these out?"

She puts the bowl down close by where she was sitting originally, and helps distribute the meals amongst us, the previous argument forgotten. We've barely begun to eat before Aang starts talking, but with a little more sanity and happiness in his voice.

"I propose a toast!" he says, holding up his bowl. "To Katara, for her coronation, and for her marriage to Zuko, and for Suki and Sokka's engagement! But most importantly, to us, and saving the world!"

We hold up our bowls with happy smiles on our faces. "Here, here!"

I kiss Katara, seeing as Sokka is kissing Suki, and we begin playful discussion and banter with one another. We talk way past nightfall. We laugh, cry, and reminisce at the good and bad memories we've shared together, and since we've been apart from one another.

"It's getting late," Aang says with a yawn. "And it doesn't look like the rain's going to let up."

"Crap!" I exclaim, slapping the heal of my hand to my forehead, leaving a red mark in the process as I remember a likely reason for the rain.

"What?" Katara asks with a mild amount of alarm and panic in her voice.

"It's monsoon season!" I say. "I should've known so we could've planned this a bit differently!"

"So what does this mean, Sparky?" Toph asks.

"It means we're stuck here for a while," I say with a sigh. "I'll send word out to my uncle. There's a mailing system if we go into the small town about a mile from here so I can do that."

"Well this is just great," Toph says. "Twinkle Toes and I are wanted back in the Earth Kingdom soon. How long do you think we'll be here?"

"Last year, it rained for a few days, let up for a day or two, then rained for a week. From what I heard, that's been the pattern for some time now," I say.

Toph, exasperated, flops back down on her back with a loud thump and sighs; her frustration and irritation at my forgetfulness and the situation itself quite evident.

"Well, there's no use complaining about it," Suki says. "Because there's nothing we can do now."

"Yeah," Katara says. "We're stuck here until the rain stops, or until we can find another way off of Ember Island."

_At least the majority of the women are on my side_, I think to myself, smiling inwardly. _Having one of them against me can't be so bad. Then again, it's Toph; the girl who at twelve invented a way to bend metal._ I make a mental note not to get on her bad side very much while we're here, or to let her know I'm intimidated by her. Then she'd _really_ make my life a living hell.

"Well, I guess we should enjoy it," Aang says. "I mean, who knows? This may be the last adventure we have together for years."

"Agreed," Sokka says. "Katara and Zuko are married, Suki and I are going to be married, and Toph and Aang show no signs of splitting up. You'd think we would all be happy. But we aren't. At least I'm not. I'm going to miss my little sister when I go back to the Southern Water Tribe with Suki, and she will and does miss her fellow Kyoshi warriors. Aang is busy doing Avatar business while Toph tags along, and Katara and Zuko both have a country to run. It would be almost impossible for us to be together as a whole very soon after this. It may be years before we're reunited and celebrating like this again."

Katara nods in agreement with what her brother just said, ignoring the fact that that's one of the only times where he's been truly wise. "It saddens me to think so, but he's right. We have a few more days together before we have to go back to our busy, stressful lives."

"So let's stop talking about it and enjoy it!" Toph exclaims. "Let's do something!"

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I've got a crazy idea, and I think it would be fun to try," Suki says.

"What is it? Hopefully nothing too embarrassing," Aang says.

"It depends on how you look at it," Suki says with a shrug. "I thought we could try to play truth or dare. The other Kyoshi warriors and I used to play all the time. We had some pretty good fun. And with guys here, things should get a bit more interesting."

"I'm in," Aang says. "What about the rest of you?"

He gets an excited "sure" from Katara, a nonchalant "sounds good to me" from Sokka, and a "What the hell?" from Toph and I.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_Katara_

We are all laughing as Zuko sings a song he was told to improvise. I'm almost in tears and my whole torso is sore from laughing so hard. He finishes the song when Sokka, the person who dared him to do that, says he can stop.

"You owe me for that, Sokka," he says, but not without an amused smile at my brother.

"Consider it payback," Sokka says.

"For what?" Zuko asks.

"For marrying my sister and taking away the Southern Water Tribe's best healer," Sokka says.

"Sokka, relax," I say with a chuckle. "I've trained the other waterbenders that have immigrated there to heal."

"Alright, let's continue with the game. No talking about the outside world while we're here together," Suki says. "Zuko, it's your turn. And remember, no picking the person who just dared you."

"I know," Zuko says. "Aang, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the young Avatar says.

Zuko grins at me devilishly before asking a question that shocked all of us.

"Have you ever fantasized about Katara naked?" he asks.

Aang looks at me with a regretful look in his eyes before averting them answering the question he was asked. "Yes."

I blush furiously and look away. I look at Zuko, expecting him to be angry. I'm surprised when I see he just looks amused.

"Wait… you're not mad?" Aang asks.

"No. I already figured as such," Zuko says with a shrug. "I just wanted the rest of us to know what you do in your spare time."

"I don't do it anymore! Toph! I'm sorry!" Aang stumbles to find the right words to say.

I glare at Zuko, and the jerk is still smiling. I'm about to yell at him when I hear the unmistakable laughter of Toph.

"Chill out, Twinkle Toes," she says. "I don't care. As long as you aren't doing it now."

Aang breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks. And sorry, Katara."

"Aang, it's not a problem," I tell him with a chuckle. "I mean, who can resist this?" I ask the group jokingly, gesturing to my body.

They laugh, and Aang dives right into his turn. "Katara, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

Toph whispers something in his ear, and he smiles devilishly at me. "I dare you to make out with Zuko. Right in front of us."

"What? No!" I say.

I actually kind of like the idea of showing everyone I'm as fierce in the bedroom as I am on the battlefield, but I don't want Zuko to know that.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Zuko says.

At that, I look at him, and I know my eyes are darkening with lust. "Shut up and kiss me."

I take his shirt collar and press my lips to his forcefully. Moaning into his mouth, I move to straddle him. I can hear our friends, save for Sokka, cheering me on and laughing.

"That's it! Mount him!" I hear Suki shout as I crawl on top of a cross-legged Zuko.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaims. "Why would you tell her that?!"

I don't hear her response because I'm too enveloped in the feel of Zuko's lips and tongue pressed against mine.

"Alright that's enough," Aang says, still laughing, after a bit of time.

I open my eyes, and they widen, as I crawl off of Zuko. I blush furiously and he adjusts so the arousal I felt against me was hidden better. We continue the game, a couple of hours later deciding that it was time for us to get some shuteye. Zuko and I bid goodnight to our friends before we retreat into the master bedroom. I've barely shut the door behind me before Zuko is pressing his lips to mine in a passionate, forceful kiss.

_Zuko_

I press Katara into the door as she responds eagerly to my hungry, needy kiss. _I need to give her gift to her_, I nag myself. But when I hear her moan, I hoist her onto my hips and decide to procrastinate for a bit longer. She wraps her legs around me and hooks her ankles together; trapping me in the wonderful space between her legs.

_Come on, Zuko, you've had your fun. Now give her the damn gift_, I tell myself. I sigh internally, knowing my inner monologue is right.

"Wait," I whisper against her lips.

She wears a look of disappointment and pouts at me. I pretend not to see it as I take her hand and lead her to the bed, making her sit down.

"Why did you make us stop?" Katara asks, placing her hands in her lap.

"Because I have something for you," I tell her. "I wanted to give you something representing engagement and marriage from both of our traditions. So I made something for you myself."

I reach into my pocket for what I'd worked on for so long. I keep it in a tight hold in my fist, and make sure that no part of it is visible. I slowly open up my hand, and the red silk of the necklace unfurls, revealing a necklace of similar build to the one she still wears to remember her mother. This one, though, represents both of our nations in the red silk, and the red Fire Nation insignia on it. The insignia is then surrounded by a heart with the detailing of the water tribe within it. Save for the Fire Nation insignia and silk, the rest of the necklace is blue.

Katara gasps, and tears form in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Zuko. I love it."

"May I?" I ask.

"Of course," she says, reaching back to remove her mother's necklace.

She turns around once the necklace that previously occupied her neck is off, and I sit down to put the one I made her around her neck. She touches the stone of the necklace that falls in the direct center of her collarbone. But then she looks down at the necklace she was wearing before. Her mother's necklace.

"So which one will you wear?" I ask her.

"Yours," she says. "I'll keep this one safe, though, and maybe someday give it to a daughter of our own to wear, should we have one."

"That sounds nice," I murmur against her neck.

"What sounds nice?" Katara asks, though I have a feeling she already knows.

"A child of our own," I admit to her, putting my chin on her exposed shoulder. "We can wait as long as you would like to, though. In fact, I'd like to wait a year or so."

"That sounds good. I'm nineteen, so I'm still a teenager, technically," she says.

"But I'm not," I say devilishly as I gently push her down onto the bed and crawl on top of her. "I'm twenty one. I think that stands for something."

She leans up and kisses me tenderly before lying back down. "I think it does, too."

"What does it, then?" I ask her.

"Why don't we find out?" she says in the sultriest voice I've ever heard her use.

I lean down and kiss her passionately, leading up to the inevitable lovemaking that lasted blissfully throughout the night.


	12. Kissing in the Rain

_Katara_

I wake up early that morning, just as I had done for almost six years as I took care of people; whether it was Aang, Toph, Zuko, my brother, and Suki as we traveled together before the war, or my tribe. I'm determined to be the mother of the group one last time. So I get out of bed, careful not to disturb my sleeping husband. I kiss his forehead quickly before changing into the outfit I missed wearing. It was the same one I wore when we had to disguise ourselves in the Fire Nation. I couldn't wear it in the Southern Water Tribe because it's so cold there. So I decide to put it on.

I've really filled out since I last wore this, and it's almost difficult for me to slip the top on, seeing as my breasts have grown somewhat. I slip on a pair of red leggings, deciding that I didn't feel like wearing the baggier ones, before I put on the skirt. I remain barefoot, though, as I slip quietly into the kitchen and start on breakfast.

As I cook, I think about the discussion Zuko and I had last night. _There needs to be an heir_, I think to myself. I just don't think I'm ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I mean, a baby is a huge responsibility. I just hope that whatever talents the child is given, that it isn't firebending. I send a silent prayer up to the spirits that if our future child is gonna have bending abilities, let it be water.

"Good morning." I feel a warm set of arms wrap around my exposed stomach and pull me close, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning," I tell Zuko.

"What are you making?" he asks.

"Eggs," I say.

"Mm…" he murmurs, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Go wake everybody up," I tell him. "Breakfast is ready."

He wears a look of disappointment, but I quickly kiss his cheek and smile at him. He returns the smile, his disappointment disappearing as he walks out the door.

_Zuko_

"Get up, Aang and Toph!" I say as I barge into their room.

"Why?" Aang asks tiredly.

"Breakfast time," I say.

"Be right there," Aang mumbles barely loud enough for me to hear him.

I decide to be gentle in my awakening of my brother-in-law and future sister-in-law. They respond with a similar response and reaction to Aang. After doing that, I make my way back to the kitchen, where Katara shoves three plates of food at me.

"Help me serve these," she commands.

"Yes your majesty," I mutter.

Without looking at me, she jerks her leg back, landing a successful kick to my shin. I groan in pain and I can practically hear her smirk as I limp to the dining area, where our friends are waiting.

"Why are you limping, Zuko?" Aang asks.

Toph snickers, barely able to hide it. "I can make a guess."

"It's not like that, Toph," I say as I set her plate down in front of her. "Katara kicked me in the shin. Hard."

"Why?" Aang asks.

"He was being sarcastic," Katara says as she sets his bowl down in front of him. "He had it coming." She shrugs and sits down where I've placed a plate of food for her.

"Equally as awesome," Toph says with a similar shrug before taking a bite of her food.

"Thanks for the support, Toph," Katara says before sending a smug smirk my way.

"Hey, happy to give it," she says.

"So on another note, what are you all planning on doing today?" Aang asks.

"Well, I was planning to go with Sokka to the market despite the rain. We need some things," Suki says. "Whoever wants to come is welcome to do so."

"I think I will," Toph says. "I could use some things, too. Aang, want to come?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Aang replies.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Suki asks Katara and I.

"I think we're going to stay here for the day," Katara says.

"Okay," Suki says.

We finish our meals soon after that, and soon enough, the dishes are in the sink, and Katara and I are alone. I take her into my arms and wrap my arms around her exposed waist. She really has filled out in the five years since I'd seen her, and I admire the beauty of the young woman in my arms as she sighs in what seems to be a state of bliss similar to mine. But then Katara looks up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Want to play tag?" she asks.

"That game is for children," I say.

"Who cares?" Then she's out of my arms and out the closest door.

I chase after her and find her on the beach. She sees me and then sends a huge wave of rain water directed at me. I am swept off my feet. I fall on my back in the sand. I quickly throw off my tunic, not wanting the soaked fabric to weigh me down in my pursuit of Katara. I notice she has kicked off her sandals. I do the same as I run after the waterbender.

I catch up to her and wrap her in my arms. "You're it."

"You know, you have to let me go if you want me to chase you," Katara says.

"On second thought, I would rather keep you here," I say with the same mischievous look in my eyes that my wife has.

Before she can say anything more, I kiss her. I kiss her so hard I fear our lips might bruise. She reciprocates the kiss with fervor, and I hoist her onto my waist, her long, elegant legs wrapping around me in the process.

"You're shirtless," Katara murmurs against my lips. "Perfect."

"Anything for you," I say with a grin.

We kiss again, and get lost in it. We're getting soaked from the rain, and because of Katara's arousal and passion, the waves washing up on the shore are growing bigger and bigger as the kissing and touching progresses. I feel her shiver, and I stop kissing her. I gently set her down and she tries to get as close to me as possible.

"Are you cold?" I ask Katara.

I feel her head nod against my chest, and I lift her into my arms and start to carry her into the house. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her head in my shoulder. When we get to the house, I continue carrying her until we reach the bathroom. I set her down and with one arm wrapped around my freezing wife, I use my free hand to start a warm bath for her. While the bathtub fills up, I hold a shaking Katara tightly. When the water is close to the edge of the tub, I strip Katara down to nothing, and she doesn't seem too eager to protest, contrary to what I'm used to. I set her in the tub and she sighs as her eyes flutter closed.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" she asks after a moment or so.

"No," I say. "I want you to enjoy the warmth."

"Well I'd enjoy it more if I could share it with you," Katara says.

"No, thanks, though. I would like to, but you need to warm up."

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," she says before taking a hold of the collar of my shirt and pressing a kiss to my lips.

I try to keep my balance so I don't fall in the bath by placing my hands on Katara's knees, but they slip and I fall clumsily on top of her. I yank my head out of the water and gasp, not expecting any of the events that just transpired. Katara is laughing hard as I shake the water out of my hair, which has grown considerably long in the five years since I became Fire Lord.

"Now is where you take off your clothes and kiss me senseless," Katara murmurs, sounding oh so sultry in the process.

This is a side of her I hardly see, but I don't mind at all. I strip off my remaining clothing and toss it on the floor, uncaring that it's soaking the tile flooring, because I'm kissing Katara just as she asked me to. Soon, though, our hands are in places they shouldn't be, and we get lost in the excitement together.


	13. Business

**Been a long time since I've put an author's note on a chapter, hasn't it? I've been so busy with vacations to see various relatives I've either never met, don't remember, or do remember but haven't seen in person in years. So I'm sorry for the scattered updates. Also, I don't think this will follow the plot line for The Legend of Korra. I mean, how could it without Katara and Aang together? Which will **_**never**_** happen in any of my fanfiction that I write. So Republic City and such never get built.**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Katara_

Zuko and I are peacefully reading various scrolls. He's reading something for work, and I'm reading a waterbending scroll that I'm hoping will help me improve my technique. Our friends come into the room with a ton of various items in their hands. They are also soaking wet from the rain.

"Hey! Welcome back!" I say cheerfully.

"Can't talk," Toph says. "Call dibs on the first bath!"

She drops what she's holding and makes a mad dash to the bathroom before closing the door behind her.

"I hope she knows that we have two other bathrooms," Zuko says with a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to use one of them," Aang says. "Since Toph is unwilling to share."

"You're afraid to be naked in front of her, anyway, Aang," Sokka says. "So why is that a problem?"

"Because I want to, damn it!" he says.

Zuko and I put down our scrolls and look at him with our jaws on the floor. Suki and Sokka have similar expressions on their faces.

"What?" Aang asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath," he says before walking down the hall to one of the bathrooms.

"Same," Sokka says. "Suki, want to join me?"

"In a sec," she says. "Zuko, would you mind leaving Katara and I alone for a short amount of time?"

"Sure," he says.

He kisses my cheek before taking his scrolls and walking to what I assume is our bedroom. Suki sits down beside me on one of the many various cushions scattered on the floor.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk," she says. "I'm gonna get changed into some nicer clothes. Let's go into mine and Sokka's room."

I shudder at the thought that Sokka and Suki sleep in the same bed, and have obviously consummated their engagement. Suki doesn't notice as we reach her room, close the door behind us, and lock it. Suki strips off her shirt and underbindings. I don't turn away because we've changed together before, so it isn't much of a problem.

"I noticed you're wearing a new necklace," she says with a smirk.

The blush on my face forms instantaneously. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Based on your blush, I'm guessing Zuko gave it to you?" Suki says.

"He did," I say, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, but to no avail.

She finishes putting on a new set of wrappings over her chest. "Would you mind if I looked at it?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim, quickly removing the necklace.

I feel the cold air hit the exposed skin of my neck and I repress a shiver. I feel naked without it. My friend examines the necklace carefully.

"It's beautiful! Did Zuko carve this?!" Suki exclaims.

"Yeah," I say shyly as I'm handed the necklace. I put it back on. "Apparently, it took him awhile."

"Aw! That's sweet!" she says. "I'm so happy for you. I hope Sokka makes me one. Seeing as he's from the Southern Water Tribe as well."

"Sokka, despite being obnoxious and annoying, has the capacity to love and care for someone unconditionally. I'm sure he's in the process of making one for you, Suki," I say, patting the older girl gently on the shoulder.

She smiles and finishes dressing before we go out to meet Zuko, now joined by Toph and Aang. Toph and Aang are discussing the current situation in the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko is trying to come to an agreement with the two about how the Fire Nation can help.

"Katara, I'm glad you're here," he says. "Toph, Aang and I are discussing the current problem residing in the Earth Kingdom. We're trying to decide what to do about the Fire Nation colonies established there."

"I've heard rumors about vigilante earthbenders causing trouble in those communities. Unfortunately, there were a few casualties. Innocent people. _Murdered_. I think that's a cause for alarm," Toph says.

"Definitely," I say as I sit down on the cushioned floor with my husband, Aang, and Toph. "Aang, do you have any ideas?"

"I want to do this with as little violence as possible." Aang sighs. "But I doubt that will be an option. These people obviously have a decent amount of power in the various colonies."

"I'll send some troops out there to help," Zuko says.

"No," Aang says. "That will only encourage them. Wait! I've got it! We need to get Earth Kingdom power holders on our side. I'm the Avatar. That shouldn't be too difficult."

"I want to send a few troops out there, still, though," I say. "They will bring care packages and other things to help the victims and their families rebuild their lives."

"Good idea," Aang says. "Though we need to get off Ember Island as soon as possible."

"I agree," Zuko replies. "I will send a small amount of troops to the colonies with care packages. Their captain will have orders to lead them back to the Fire Nation when the damage is repaired."

"Perfect," Aang says.

"Hopefully the rain stops soon," I say.

"Yeah," Aang says. "It really makes me angry that Appa can't fly in the rain. And I _never_ get angry! I'm an Air Nomad!"

"Chill out, Aang," Sokka says as he comes into the room.

He joins us on the floor, and we spend the rest of the day talking business and politics. It turns out to be a pretty calm evening as we get into discussions about issues the nations are having.

**Sorry! I didn't know how to end this chapter! There's more to come, I promise.**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	14. Goodbye For Now

**Just wanted to say I love all of you reading this. You make my day every time I get an email saying one of you put this or me in your favorites lists, or put this or me on your alerts. You're awesome. That's about all I wanted to say. Haha**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Zuko_

I wake up to something I feel like I haven't seen in forever: the sunlight streaming through the curtained window of the bedroom Katara and I share. I get up and smile, but then realize that today we have to go back to our mundane lives. I sigh and change out of my sleep clothes and into what I plan on wearing for today. I see Katara open her eyes just as I pull on my pants. She sits up, looks at the window, and collapses back down onto the bed with a groan. I finish putting on my pants and kiss her lips.

"We had to come back eventually," I say. "But it won't always be business all the time."

"I hope so," Katara says, pulling an outfit out of her bag. "Well, we'd better wake the others. I know Toph and Aang need to get back to the Earth Kingdom and take care of the problem we discussed yesterday. And your brother and Suki need to go back to the Southern Water Tribe to plan their wedding."

"I'd suggest you do it this morning. I'm not the best at waking people up. You're gentler than I am," I say.

She giggles as she slips on one of her blue Water Tribe dresses. "No. You should. I need to start breakfast. You can be gentle."

"Not easily," I mutter.

Katara giggles again and kisses my cheek. She finishes tying her dress and pulling her hair into the topknot and crown that is customary for Fire Nation royalty to wear before walking gracefully out of the room. I do the same with my own hair before going into Aang's room and waking him and Toph up just like I used to wake him up for training.

"Wake up!" I shout.

Aang gasps and shoots up out of bed when he sees it's me, a scowl forms on his face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For old time's sake." I shrug.

Toph groans. "You could've considered the fact that Twinkle toes and I share a bed."

"I did, actually. But it's more entertaining to watch Aang's reaction," I say. "Katara is making breakfast. I'm gonna go wake the happy couple across the hall."

"Oh they're happy alright. Did you hear them last night? Gross!" Toph says as she sits up and gets up out of bed.

"Spirits, yes!" I groan. "That was bad. Please tell me Katara and I aren't like that."

"No. Listening to you two it's actually kind of arousing. No giggling or cute talk." Toph shudders.

I chuckle. "I take that as a complement."

"You should," she says as I begin walking across the hall to Sokka and Suki's room.

"Wake up, guys," I say once I'm in their room. "Katara is making breakfast."

I want to tell them how obnoxiously loud their lovemaking was last night, but I hold my tongue, something I've grown accustomed to doing over the years. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. I then make my way to the dining area where I find Toph and Aang already there. Shortly afterward, Suki and Sokka decide to join us.

"Hey you guys," Suki says. "How did you all sleep?"

Toph can't hold back from snickering. "I slept pretty good. How about you?"

"I don't know, you tell us, Toph. Since you seem to know my whereabouts of last night," Suki retorts.

"I don't have to. Everyone heard enough of it last night," Toph says with an amused grin on her face.

I stifle a laugh by coughing. "I have to agree with her. You were pretty loud."

"Well sorry," Sokka says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, since we're all getting sick of each other, the sun is out, so we'll be leaving today," Aang says.

"Yeah," Katara says as she enters the room with steaming bowls of food. "It was nice seeing everyone again. But we'll see each other soon. We have to go to the South Pole to go to the wedding. And who knows, Aang and Toph may wed within the next few years."

"Hopefully," Aang says.

"I'm just not ready for that kind of thing. I don't really want to become a wife and eventual mother quite yet. I'm seventeen. I'm barely past puberty and you guys are all getting married and making plans for the future," Toph says.

"Well, it's always good to wait," Katara says.

We finish the meal in silence, and soon enough, we're riding back to the palace on Appa.

"I know you two missed the boat you were gonna get out of here on, but Toph and I can give you a ride on Appa to the Earth Kingdom if you want," Aang says to Sokka and Suki once we're back at the palace. "There you can probably get a ship home."

"That sounds good to us," Suki says. "Unless our friend, the Fire Lord, can give us a private one to ride on, hint, hint."

"Sorry. All the ships both going out and coming in have been stopped because of the monsoons. Appa would be your best bet," I say with a shrug.

"You just got back. How do you know that?" Sokka says.

"I've lived in the Fire Nation pretty much my entire life. I'm pretty sure that's usually what happens," I say.

"Let's just take his word for it, Sokka," Suki says.

"Alright," Sokka says.

We go into goodbyes right after he says that, and it's pretty emotional.

"It was so nice seeing everybody," Katara says when we return as she gives Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Toph hugs.

Toph, surprisingly enough, returns the hug. She hugs me, then punches my arm, wishing me the best. Aang and I shake hands, as do Sokka and I. Katara hugs Suki one last time and tells her that she'll see her soon. Both women have tears in their eyes. Suki kisses Katara's cheek before following Toph, Aang, and Sokka to where Appa and Momo are waiting patiently. I take Katara into my arms and we watch as Appa flies off into the sky.

"We'll see them soon," I tell her. "Sokka and Suki's wedding can't be more than a year away."

"Yeah," she says. "Well, we have meetings to attend. Come on."

By the end of the day, we've gone to so many council meetings it doesn't take long for us to be chomping at the bit to escape and be with one another alone. I run a hot bath and we strip down to nothing and get in together. Katara sighs blissfully and splashes water on her face. Her hair is down, and just like mine, it's grown longer. It now goes down to her lower back in elegant, dark waves. I can't help but run my fingers through it as Katara, who is sitting in between my legs, leans back and puts her head on my chest. Though soon after washing one another, trying our best to be chaste for once, we crawl into bed with one another and sleep soundly.


	15. A Surprise for Zuko

**I've got a surprise for y'all! Read and find out what it is! :D**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Two Months Later_

_Zuko_

"Are things working out in the colonies we have in the Earth Kingdom?" I ask the council to begin a meeting.

"Yes. According to the powers in the Earth Kingdom, Avatar Aang has been working with them to work something out," Councilman Li says.

"Excellent," I say.

"But there have been rumors of a rebellion brewing right here in the Fire Nation," another councilman, Aiko, says. "People who still follow Ozai are talking of it."

"How do you propose we deal with this?" I ask.

"I was thinking of sending soldiers out there to squash it," Councilman Aiko says.

"No! That is an insane idea!" I exclaim. "That would only anger them more, and anger more people in the process. The rebellion will grow if that is to happen."

"Then what are we to do?" Councilman Li asks.

"Let's wait and see how this escalates. These are only rumors, after all," I say. "You are all dismissed."

They bow before leaving the room. I am just about to follow them when a smug-looking Katara comes into the room.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask with a smirk and a small chuckle.

"There's someone here to see you," Katara says.

"Who?" I ask.

"You'll see. Just give me a second," she says.

Nothing could've prepared me for who walks through the door just a few seconds later.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Zuko."


	16. Here To Stay

**I'm so diabolical. I'm also a genius. I know it. Haha I'm kidding. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Symphonic Madness**

**P.S. Thanks so much for the kindness you've showed me in your reviews. I couldn't have written this story without you 3**

**P.S.S. I just realized that somehow, the text in Chapter Nine was centered. It wasn't like that on the document, or in the uploaded one, but somehow, it ended up that way. Sorry for the confusion. I didn't mean for that to happen.**

* * *

_Zuko_

"It can't be you," I murmur.

"It is, my little prince. It is," she says.

I walk over to my mother and we touch each other's faces. Her thumb grazes over my scar, and I wince.

"Who did this to you?" she asks.

"My father," I say.

She hugs me to her and tears run down my face as I hug her back. She pats my back and coos to me as I hug her tighter. Soon after, I pull away, and look at my mother. Her once black hair is showing small hints of greyness and a few wrinkles are present.

"You've grown so much," she says with tears of her own in her eyes.

I have so many questions. "How did you…?"

"How did I get here?" she asks with a smile. "You have Lady Katara to thank for that. She used her power to send out letters to me when I was at the prison on the Boiling Lake. She ordered the guards to set me, and any other people who were imprisoned and banished for treason under Ozai's reign free."

"Katara, _you_ did this?" I ask.

"Yes. I did. I knew how much your mother meant to you, and how much I you missed her, so I sent word out to all Fire Nation prisons that if they held her, to release her immediately. I then told said prisons to release any prisoners that were accused of treason," she says.

I brush past my mom and hug the waterbender tightly. "Thank you."

She hugs me back. "You're welcome."

"Mom, you now have a permanent room at the palace. No questions asked," I say. I look at a nearby guard. "Make sure of that."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Thank you, Zuko," she says. "I'll need it. I literally went straight from prison to here. Though Katara stopped our journey along the way so I could get some new clothes. It was nice to spend time with Katara. She really is one of a kind."

"Thank you, Lady Ursa," Katara says with a polite bow.

"That explains a lot. Like why I didn't see you at breakfast today. I asked various guards, all of which said I'll see soon," I say.

"That's because I told them not to tell you," Katara says.

"Of course you did," I say with a small smile.

"Let's sit down. I want you to tell me how you, Katara, Avatar Aang, and the rest of you saved the world," my mother says.

The three of us sit down at the table and we begin to tell the story; starting at when I was burned, then banished. It takes a long time to tell the story, but eventually, we finish.

"Wow. That's really something," my mother says. "I'm so proud of you. Both of you. Katara, you are an excellent Fire Lady, with an excellent sense of style I might add."

"Thank you, Lady Ursa," I say.

"Let's drop the formalities right now," my mother says. "I'm not the Fire Lady anymore, and when you're with me, you won't be either."

Katara chuckles. "Okay."

We spend the rest of the evening with my mother until after dinner, when she bids us goodnight. Katara and I go back to our room and I slam the door behind us before latching my mouth onto hers in a forceful, open-mouthed kiss. A moment later, we break for air.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"I thought you deserved a reward for bringing back my mother," I murmur against the skin of her neck.

Her breath hitches as I place open-mouthed kisses behind and on her ear, down her neck, and on her collarbone. She moans and I grin. Wordlessly, she brings my head up for a passionate kiss, and we make our way up on the bed as our clothes fly off in the process.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But the next one, skips some time into the future, and I need it to be this way. Love you all 3**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	17. Unexpected

**Hello. So in chapters fourteen and fifteen, one of three things could've happened in my mind. And I chose to have Ursa return. One of the remaining two events will happen in this chapter, and continue in the next few. I won't tell you what, though. You'll have to make guesses. And I want to make them in the comments/reviews section. I won't tell you if you're wrong or right. That would give the plot away and then I'd get writer's block trying to come up with new events to take place =.= Well, on with Chapter Sixteen.**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Two Weeks Later_

_Katara_

I've been feeling strange for the past few weeks. I didn't say anything about it when I reunited Ursa with Zuko, because I didn't want him to worry. I still don't. So I confide in the person I trust most with these kinds of things: Akari.

"I've been feeling sick to my stomach, and even vomiting on the occasion. These mood swings are also unbearable," I say. "What do I do, Akari?" I flop down on the bed, exasperated.

"I'm not a doctor, but having experience with this kind of thing, I think I can make a diagnosis," she says as she dusts one of the two dressers.

"What is it?" I ask. "And you've had this, too?"

"Yes. And I think, Lady Katara, that you are with child," she says with a warm smile at me.

"It can't be," I say.

"Have you had your cycle this month?" Akari asks.

"No," I say.

"I'd check if I were you. As a waterbender and master healer, you must have ways of detecting injuries," she says.

"I'll go do that," I say. "Give me a second."

I quickly go into the bathroom and lift up the dress I'm wearing so my stomach is exposed. With one hand, I hold the dress up, and with the other, I run water over my hand and let it envelope it. I feel my exposed abdomen until I feel something.

Life.

My head is spinning, and for a second, I feel like I might faint. I'm pregnant. Oh Spirits. How is my dad gonna take this? How is _Sokka_ gonna take this? But most importantly, how is _Zuko_ going to take this? I recover, but it is a slow process. Eventually, though, I hear a knock at the door.

"Katara, I just got out of an important meeting. Are you okay in there? According to Akari, you've been in there for quite some time," I hear Zuko say.

I come out, and when I see him, I have no expression of any emotion whatsoever on my face. I don't know whether I should cry, or be happy about this. I mean, it's completely unexpected.

"I've got news, Zuko," I say. "Let's sit on the bed. Akari, can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course, Lady Katara. I'm done cleaning anyway," she says.

"Zuko," I say once we're sitting on the bed and Akari has left. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

He looks me in the eyes, smiles, and with absolute conviction, says, "I'm so happy."

"Wait… I'm nineteen and you're twenty one! How do we expect to take care of it?" I ask.

"You're forgetting we rule a nation. It can't be that hard to find a nanny to help us," Zuko says.

"If we are hiring a nanny, I know who I want for the job," I say.

It's like he's reading my mind. "Akari. That's perfect. You're perfect. _This_ is perfect."

He places a hand on my still flat stomach and smiles at me. I return the smile and hug him tightly. We then venture out of our room, and find Akari in Zuko's study dusting off his desk.

"Akari, we have a favor to ask of you," I say.

"Yes, your majesties?" she asks us.

"We are expecting a child, and we would like you to be its nanny. For when we can't be there to take care of him or her. You will get a higher pay, and a place for you and your family in the palace, seeing as if you choose to do so, you'll work fulltime," I say.

"I would love to. Your kindness brings joy and hope to my heart. And I could not ask for a better job," Akari says.

"Excellent!" Zuko says. "This should work out perfectly."

**Hello! Symphonic Madness here! I'm collaborating with someone (nksnow) on another fanfic, but I will try to update this one as often as I can. Though updates will come. I promise. This next chapter skips quite a few months in time. Sorry about the frequent skips in time. Love you all 3**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	18. Hands on a Miracle

**Sorry for the late update! I love you!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Eight Months Later_

_Zuko_

"Come on, Katara! Push!" Akari, who has graciously offered to act as the midwife for the birth of our child, says.

Katara shrieks and squeezes my hand even tighter. One hand is holding tightly onto my hand, and the other is holding onto Sokka's in similar fashion.

The past eight months have been a living hell; with Katara's mood swings, vomiting, and strange cravings, I don't know how we survived it. But somehow, we managed to get here. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Hakoda, and some council members all came to witness the birth of the heir to the Fire Nation throne. My mother stands with her hand on my shoulder. She gives it an affectionate squeeze and looks at me with tenderness in her eyes that only a mother can provide.

"Just one more push and it'll be all done, Katara! I promise!" Akari says.

Katara gives a bloodcurdling scream and, with that, Akari smiles. We're all holding our breaths as the woman works with and cleans the child. We hear a faint slap, and the child is squealing.

"It's a girl!" Akari exclaims happily.

We all let out the breath we'd been holding and smiles appear on our faces as Katara relaxes. Akari hands her the squealing, crying child. Katara lets go of mine and Sokka's hands to hold it.

The child has semi dark skin; a mix of that of her parents, and my golden eyes. She also has my black hair. The only thing this baby has that resembles her mother is the tone of her skin.

"So what will we name her?" I ask her.

"I want to name her Kya. After my mother," she says.

"Kya," I say, testing it out on my tongue. "I like that. I like it a lot."

I look at Sokka who has a proud smile on his face. Katara lulls our daughter into a calm state, and I can't help but watch; entranced at the way she calms her.

"Come on, Daddy. Stop staring and hold her," Katara says with a laugh as she hands me the now calm child.

I take her into my arms and hold her. I can't hold back a smile. She's beautiful. She looks just like me; minus the horrible scar. She reaches up and plays with a lock of my hair I take her hand; it barely wrapping around my pointer finger.

"She really is beautiful, you guys," Sokka says. "I can't wait to see her at my wedding."

Suki nudges him and he corrects himself. "_Our_ wedding."

"Well do you want to hold Kya? She is_ your_ niece after all. And soon to be yours, too, Suki," Katara says, still kind of breathless from the delivery.

"Yes, actually. I would like to hold her," Sokka says. "But I think her grandma and grandpa need to hold her first."

My mother and Hakoda look at one another, before my mother chuckles. "You're first, Grandpa."

He chuckles. "Alright."

Hakoda comes over to me and I hand Kya over to him. He rocks and coos to the smiling baby before handing her over to my mother. Kya is passed around from my mother, to Aang, to Toph, to Suki, then finally, to Sokka. He lets a tear or two slide down his cheeks, and kisses his niece on the forehead.

"I love you," he says. "And I'm hoping and praying for your parents' sake that the bending abilities you're bound to inherit come when you're older."

"For me, they came at about age six," I say with a shrug. "But for my sister they came even earlier. If she's anything like her aunt, which I'm hoping she won't be, she'll get her abilities pretty early."

Katara groans. "I got my abilities fairly early as well. Let's just hope and pray her element is water for now."

We all nod or voice our agreement as Katara lulls Kya into a blissful slumber.

**Okay, short chapter. I know. But the next one, seeing as it skips forward some amount of years, will be longer. Love you guys. A lot. 3**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	19. Sorry, But It's Another Author's Note

**Sorry for the late update! I just wanted to let you know that another chapter is coming. Thanks for your patience.**


	20. Another Little Miracle

_Five Years Later_

_Zuko_

Suki and Sokka got married about four and a half years ago. Right before they did, though, Katara and I found out we were expecting another baby, just like Suki and Sokka were. Aang and Toph are trying, but are not as successful as they'd like to be.

We named our second child Iroh, after his great uncle. Iroh has pale skin and blue eyes so similar to his mother's that it takes my breath away every time I see them. We call him Junior, though, in the presence of his namesake. Suki and Sokka's son, Ren, just celebrated his third birthday three or four months after Iroh did.

It's a funny story how we found out what kind of bender Kya was. When her uncle Sokka came to discuss issues in the Southern Water Tribe with Katara and I a couple of years ago, he brought Suki and Ren along. Suki was playing with little Kya when all of a sudden, she lit a flame in her hand. I remember the conversation exactly.

"_Guess what, everyone!" Suki says excitedly. "I found out what kind of bender Kya is."_

"_What is she?" Katara asks._

"_She's a firebender," Suki says with a chuckle. "She just lit a flame in her hand out of nowhere, so I think it's safe to say that she inherited her father's form of bending."_

_I smile proudly and walk up to the toddler. "Looks like I'll be the one who you'll train with."_

"_Yay! I can't wait to start, Daddy!" Kya says with an enthusiasm that only a child of Katara's could possess._

_I chuckle. "We'll start when you're a bit older, sweetie."_

_My daughter pouts but I kiss her cheek and scoop her into my arms as she begins to giggle._

My son, on the other hand, surprised us all just after he turned three.

_Katara, Iroh, Kya, and I were all sitting at the turtleduck pond when the waves that were gently lapping at the shore of the pond got a bit more vigorous. I turned to Katara, who was looking bemused as Iroh made pushing motions with his arms and hands._

"_Is he bending the water?!" I ask._

"_Yes!" Katara says giddily. "He's bending the water! Iroh is a waterbender!'_

"_How ironic," I say. "Kya, who was named after a Water Tribe citizen is a firebender, and Iroh, who was named after a Fire Nation general, is a waterbender."_

"_I guess I get to teach you then," Katara says with a chuckle._

Right now, we're sitting at the dinner table. Iroh is playing with his food while Kya enthuses about her firebending training with me to Katara, who listens eagerly at what the five year-old has to say.

Kya is barely five years old and I can already tell she is intelligent. She started reading about a year ago, and is now learning to write; both skills she acquired from her mother's lessons. Iroh is equally as intelligent, seeing he's just about to learn the skill of reading.

I sigh and think about how wonderful my life is. I've got a beautiful wife who loves me unconditionally, and have two beautiful children with her. I can't help but think that this is what paradise feels like.

**More to come! Though not much more, sadly. There might be one or two more chapters about the lives of the Zutarian children before this story comes to a close. Sorry for that, and the fact that I haven't updated in so long.**


	21. Bending Lightning

**In which Zuko and Katara's daughter, Kya (who is now fourteen), and their son, Iroh (who is now twelve), ask about their father's scar. This story will now, I think, be about their lives as teenagers, and Zuko and Katara and the rest of the Gaang having a hard time keeping up with their offspring. That includes Aang and Toph's airbending daughter, Kaori, and Suki and Sokka's son (Ren), and their waterbending daughter, Sakura.**

**Things have been hectic. I've barely been able to update my other stories let alone this one. For some reason, my story that has the most followers and views is the one that I pushed to the part of my mind where the things I least worry about go.**

**Also, I've decided that to win the battle I've been having with writer's block; I've had to skip quite a bit in time. I always thought it would be interesting to see what the lives of the Zutarian children were like. This is how I think their lives will go. Catch you later! Thank you all for being so patient. You've earned all the love and cookies that I can give (which is a lot).**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Symphonic Madness**

_Kya_

One of the many mysteries of my parents' pasts is how my dad got his scar. Their answer when Iroh or me would ask my dad, mom, or both how he got his scar, they would always say, "We'll tell you when you're older". It's been years. I've decided I've waited long enough.

My parents are in a meeting with Uncle Aang, Uncle Sokka, and the royal council, so after I get done with my firebending practice with Uncle Iroh, I gesture for my little brother to come with me to ask him the question that's been burning at the back of my mind since the practice session began.

"Well done, Kya. You're improving greatly on your training. I don't even think these old bones of mine can keep up with you for much longer. You're well on your way to becoming a firebending master." The old man chuckles and slaps my back.

I bow to him respectively. "Thank you, Uncle Iroh. But may Junior and I ask you a question?"

Normally, when our Uncle is around, we just call my brother "Junior". He hates the nickname, and it's clear as day when he scrunches his face at the endearment that that is the case.

"Of course, kids. What question do you have?" Uncle Iroh asks.

"How did Dad get his scar?" I ask.

Uncle shakes his head and his mirthful facial expression turns serious, and he sighs. "I'm not sure your father is ready to talk about it with you yet. It's still too painful of a memory for him to recall. Especially to his children. But unfortunately, I know the story well. It's a story I highly doubt I'll ever forget. Come. Let's go to the garden. I need to sit down."

Iroh Junior and I follow our uncle to the garden. Without us asking, a servant brings a loaf of bread. I assume it is for the turtleducks, and I am correct in my assumption when I toss a small piece into the pond.

"When your father was very young, probably about your age, Kya, he wanted so badly to go into the war room where his father was meeting with his council. They were discussing the war, and Zuko wanted to watch. I told the guards to let him in; making him promise that he must not say a thing while he was in there. He gave me his word then we went in together.

"One of the generals proposed something that your father thought was a terrible idea, and spoke out against that general. Fire Lord Ozai was furious. Your father was right of course, but the only way to resolve this act of complete disrespect was an Agni Kai," Uncle tells us.

"No!" Junior exclaims. "Not Dad!"

"But your father thought nothing of it. He boasted that he could and would duel the general, but little did he know, it wasn't technically the general who was disrespected. Sure he did not do it to his father personally, but it was his father's war room that the deed was done in, so it was his father that he would have to duel.

"Sure your father begged for forgiveness, but Ozai would have none of it. He told your father he needed to learn respect, and that suffering would be his teacher. I did not see the whole encounter. I just heard the piercing scream your father let out as Ozai unleashed an enormous amount of fire at your father's face. I couldn't bear to watch my nephew be hurt that badly by my brother, but he was, and my nephew was never the same again," Uncle tells us.

"I can't believe it," I say as the words Uncle Iroh has told us sink in. "I knew Fire Lord Ozai was bad, but what he did was just pure evil. There isn't an ounce of good in him. At all. I know that now."

"Don't get angry at your grandfather so quickly. My brother and I were never given a chance to know any better, but somehow I did. I learned even more about what was right when my nephew was banished. I traveled with him all over the world looking for the Avatar," Uncle says.

"Dad told us about that," Junior says. "He told us that he scoured the globe looking for Uncle Aang."

Uncle chuckles. "Yes he did. At the time, though, Aang was traveling with your Uncle Sokka, and your mom. In fact, your father actually tied your mom to a tree and made her tell Aang's whereabouts."

"Did she?" Iroh asks.

"You should know your mother well enough to know that she didn't. She's as stubborn as your dad is."

Junior and I break into laughter, but it is my brother that manages to calm down first. "Mom and Dad never told us that story."

"Probably because they're embarrassed. I know your father is," Uncle Iroh says.

"Embarrassed about what?" I turn around to see Dad with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on his face.

"Oh! Nephew! I was just telling them some stories," Uncle Iroh says.

"Like what?" Dad asks.

"They wanted to know about your scar, and I figured that they are ready to know how you got it, so I told them," Uncle says.

Dad sighs. "Well, it was bound to happen sometime."

My dad has grown his hair out down to the small of his back, and he has a long, thin beard growing on his chin; a new feature of my dear old dad. He smiles at my brother and I and beckons us closer.

"I hope you don't think of me any different," he says as he takes us into his arms.

"We don't," I say. "But we do think of Ozai differently. I now realize how evil he was."

"That's good," I hear my mother say. "You needed to learn about our pasts. Your father's especially."

Junior and I pull away from our father's embrace, and I look at my mom. As per tradition, she is wearing royal Fire Nation red robes for the meeting. Normally, though, she would wear blue. She has a few wrinkles, and isn't as youthful as she was in the paintings I've seen done of her. Neither is my dad. My mom has the warm smile on her face that she knows can make any sadness or hurt my brother and I feel fade away.

"Iroh, you have to practice your waterbending. There's a new technique I want to show you," she says.

"Sweet!" my brother says excitedly as he follows our mom down the hall.

_Zuko_

My daughter is the spitting image of her mother when she was her age. Katara looks a lot like her own mother now. She's aged a bit since her duties as Fire Lady began; seeing as it's been a little over fifteen years. My son looks more like me than anything; save for his blue eyes. While Kya has brownish hair, Iroh has jet black hair that mimics my own. He decided a couple of years back that he wanted to take on the hairstyle of the monarchs before him; which meant long hair, a topknot, and an eventual beard. He has the long hair and topknot, but no hair on his chin quite yet. People often look at him and tell me how much we look alike. I usually reply with, "I know. We're quite handsome if I do say so myself."

But my daughter, who proudly wears her grandmother and great grandmother's necklace, is stunning to look at. She is close to becoming a firebending master, and of that I am positively sure.

"Kya, can you show me what Uncle Iroh has taught you in my absence?" I ask.

"Sure!" she says excitedly.

I back up and she moves forward more into the training grounds; where Azula and I had our final Agni Kai. She demonstrates a powerful and complicated move involving a spinning kick meant to trip your opponent and burn them at the same time. She jumps into the air and throws three punches of fire, and does a somersault when she hits the ground; doing the move as gracefully as her mother would do a waterbending move. She stands and bows to my Uncle and I.

"How was that, Dad?" she asks while panting.

"That was excellent, honey!" I tell her.

"But guys! I've gotta show you something. You'd better stand back, though," Kya says.

My uncle and I take her word of caution seriously and back up. Kya takes a deep breath and releases it before extending her arm and her pointer and middle fingers to point at a distant target. With a grunt she unleashes a powerful bolt of lightning that leaves a large black spot on the ground. My jaw drops. I look at Uncle and he has a similar expression on his face. Kya bows and smiles.

"I don't know how I discovered I could do that, but I can do it," she says.

"Kya, you possess a rare gift," Uncle says. "Few firebenders have the gift of bending lightning. While many firebenders can direct it, not many can summon and bend it. Not even your father can bend lightning. But Azula and Ozai can. But that does not mean your gift is evil. Bending lightning is a skill so rare and so beautiful. Use it wisely, child. For when you bend lightning, you have so much power and strength that if used for the wrong cause, can destroy your enemy and consume you at the same time."

"I can feel it," Kya says. "When I bend lightning, I feel strong, fearless, and brave. But you are right, Uncle. I can give you my word that I will not make the mistakes my grandfather and aunt made while using lightning. I know that's how Dad got the scar on his chest."

"Yes, but remember, your mother healed it," Uncle tells her. "But you may not always have that backup plan. Your father was lucky he chose her to accompany him to the Agni Kai."

"Yes, I was," I say. "I'm lucky I have a lot of what I do now."

"You are, Nephew." My uncle claps my back and smiles at me.

"But remember, Kya, just as my uncle told me all those years ago, it all comes down to basics when facing an opponent. You can't learn all the cool stuff until you master your basics. Which clearly you already have," I tell her.

She hugs me. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now come on. Let's go see what your mom and brother are up to," I say, placing my hand on her back and guiding her with me.

Katara has since changed into a smaller outfit so she can bend easier. She and Iroh Junior are bending waves of water in perfect sync. They end their dance-like movements before putting the water back in their respective pouches and high fiving one another.

"Good job, Iroh!" Katara says. "You're coming along better than I thought you would be."

Iroh bows to his mother. "Thank you, Mom."

She bows in return.

"You're very welcome, son." She turns to Kya and I. "So what did you two do while we were gone."

"Well… I'd been kinda hiding something from you guys. Dad just found out," Kya says.

"Spirits, you aren't pregnant are you?!" Katara asks.

That brings out a laugh from my son and I, and Katara and Kya glare at us. Kya, on the other hand, has a furious blush on her face.

"No, Mom! I'm only fourteen! What are you thinking? My secret is that I can bend lightning!" Kya exclaims.

"Oh. Well, what do you think, Zuko?" Katara asks me.

"It's a rare, wonderful gift to have. As long as Kya is careful, I think it's great that she can bend lightning," I say with a shrug.

"If your father doesn't have a problem with it, then neither do I," Katara says.

"Yes!" Kya jumps in excitement.

"Come on, everybody. It's almost dinner time," I say. "After that, I think we need to schedule a much-needed family vacation to Ember Island."

**So in exchange for my insolence for not updating sooner, I gave you an extra-long chapter just for you(= I hope you enjoyed it! More to come about the Zutarian family vacation! And who's that muscly boy who keeps staring at Kya as if under a spell? 'Til next time, my loves!**

**P.S. I realized that Song does NOT bend fire, and have had that knowledge in mind for quite some time. But I started writing this before I finished the series. Sue me. Adieu, my lovelies!  
**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	22. The Beach

**In which Katara, Zuko, Iroh, and Kya all go to Ember Island, but while hiding their true identities. And who is that boy who keeps staring at Kya? He sure is handsome. Read and find out how that goes! Love you lots!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

_Kya_

We decide to keep our identities a secret when we go to Ember Island. My family and I always do that. We all have similar thoughts on how we'd like to be treated in public. We'd like to be treated like normal people.

The day we get to our beach house on the Island, my parents decide they want to spend time together in town. Iroh and I opt to journey to the beach. We get there and Iroh ditches me to go play volleyball. I'm left to set up a towel and bathe in the sun. I'm wearing a strapless top and knee-length skirt. And when I remove my shawl, people notice.

I'm fairly developed when it comes to my body. I'm more of a woman than I was even last year. Yet it still surprises me when I notice guys leering at me. I was trained for years in firebending and martial arts. I could kick some serious ass if I wanted to. I don't glare at them, though. Instead I give them a friendly smile. But it's one boy in particular that catches my attention.

He looks to be just a little bit older than me, and has dark brown hair that goes down just past his ears, and is wearing only a headband and a pair of dark red shorts. He's barefoot, and somewhat muscular. I meet his dark, molten eyes and my heart stops. He makes his way over to me and I regain my composure and smile at him.

"Hello," he says shyly. "My name is Lakota."

"Kya," I say, outstretching my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Kya," Lakota says. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," I say, patting the black sand next to me for him to sit down.

He sits down and we begin talking. I tell him about how I'm a firebender, and he tells me that he's one, too. He finds out I'm fourteen, and I find out he just turned fifteen. We then get into discussions about our families, and he admits that he lost his mother when he was very young, and that he's here with his father, who is a member of a noble family living in the Fire Nation capital. I tell him about my brother and parents; leaving out their titles of Fire Lord Fire Lady, and prince, of course.

We talk for what seems like hours. That is, until my brother ruins the moment.

"We need to go. Mom and Dad wanted us back soon," Iroh says.

"Wait!" Lakota says, coming up to me as I begin to leave.

"Junior… give us some privacy here. Just a few minutes," I say to my younger brother.

"Can I see you again tonight?" Lakota asks once Iroh is out of earshot.

"Yes. Meet me by Jinko's Eatery just before nightfall. Stand outside. Don't go into the eatery," I say. "I want to take you somewhere special."

"Okay," he says. "See you then, Kya."

He kisses my cheek and walks away. I sigh blissfully and gesture my brother over to me.

"So," Iroh says. "What's his name?"

"Lakota," I say. "He's pretty cool. You'd like him. So how'd your volleyball game go?"

"It went well. I met some awesome people. No girls were interested in me, though," Iroh says with a jaded sigh.

I rustle my brother's hair, but he bats my hand away. "You're only twelve. Wait a bit. You've barely started puberty."

"Have, too!" he says, and his voice cracks, making me laugh as we walk back to the beach house. "See! My voice cracked! And you have to admit that it's lower!"

"It is," I say. "But no matter how tall you get, or how low your voice is, you'll always be my baby brother."

"I hope not," Iroh says. "I don't want to be the baby of the family forever."

"Well too bad. You will be for life," I say.

Iroh groans in frustration and we reach the house soon after. Our parents aren't home yet, and I instantly get irritated.

"Hypocrites," I mutter under my breath.

"Right?" Iroh says at the same volume.

"I guess I'll read up on Water Tribe history," I say with a shrug. "Their legends and myths fascinate me."

"Pfft, you always have your eyes glued to those scrolls. Don't you ever get bored reading those things?"

"Nope," I say. "You should be reading them, too. After all, it's not only my history. It's _your_ history, too. You aren't just of Fire Nation descent, you know? You're also of Water Tribe descent."

"Yeah, yeah. You're starting to sound an awful like Mom, you know that?" he says.

"Good. Maybe you'll take my advice," I say, rolling my eyes as I dig through the library of scrolls we have kept here.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go practice my waterbending," Iroh says, walking away.

"Finally you have a decent idea," I say.

I read scrolls until my parents come home. My mom proceeds to make dinner, and we begin to eat after it gets done being cooked.

"So, how was your day at the beach?" my mom asks.

"Great. Kya met a boy," Iroh says, as if it won't be a big deal to my parents that I met a guy.

"Ooh! Is he handsome?" my mom asks.

"Katara! Don't encourage her!" my dad chastises.

"Mom, to answer your question: yes. He is very handsome. His name is Lakota. And Dad, you said I could date when I turned fourteen," I remind him.

"I won't be one to back down on my promise," he says with a sigh. "So I guess it's okay that you're interested in guys."

"Yeah. Plus, the beach is the perfect place to meet them. You get to judge what you're into when it comes to body type," my mom says.

"Katara!" my dad exclaims, horrified at what he's hearing.

I laugh. "I agree with you on that one, Mom. And Lakota is a fine specimen if I do say so myself."

"Kya!" my dad scolds.

"So what?" my mom asks. "She's got a bit of a crush. Let her have it while she can get it. So where is this boy from? Does he live on the island?"

"No. He's from a noble family that is from the capital city," I say.

"That's perfect!" my mom says.

"Speaking of Lakota, may I go with him tonight? We're gonna take a walk on the beach," I say.

"Absolutely not!" my father says.

"Lighten up, Zuko. This is her first time having a boyfriend. Let her live her life," my mom says.

I shoot her a grateful smile and she winks at me.

"Fine. Just be back at or before midnight," my dad huffs. "When are you going?"

"Soon," I say. "I told him to meet me in town before sunset."

"Then you'd better get going. Because the sun's about to set," my mom says.

I dispose of my dishes and bow to my parents and brother respectively before telling them goodbye and heading out of the house. When I get to my destination, I find Lakota waiting for me. He looks at me and blushes.

"Hi," he says. "So where did you want to take me?"

"Follow me," I say, taking his hand and leading him in the direction I want to go.

I lead him through the bushes surrounding my family's beach house so we won't be seen by my parents and/or brother. When we get to the beach and sit down on the sand, I'm at a loss of words. But thankfully, I find them after a bit of awkward silence passes.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?" I ask.

But Lakota isn't looking at the sunset at all. He's looking at me. But he snaps out of his trance quickly afterwards, and he blushes again.

"Yeah. It is," he says. "This may seem cheesy, and totally awkward, but I think that you are more beautiful than the setting sun."

I smile. "That _was_ cheesy."

"Sorry," Lakota says.

"But I didn't say it wasn't sweet," I say, kissing his cheek.

"Kya, even though we just met, I can tell we are going to be something amazing," Lakota says.

"So do I," I tell him.

"Really?" he asks.

"I can't believe you're asking that! Of course really!" I exclaim with a laugh. "But too bad potential the only thing we can have."

"What do you mean?" Lakota asks.

"We can't be together. I want to be. So badly. But I'm afraid that you'll only date me because of what title I have instead of who I am," I say.

"Wait… what are you saying?" I knew that was coming.

"I'm saying that my dad is the Fire Lord!" I exclaim, fire coming out of my fists as I slam them down onto the sand.

"I knew that name sounded familiar!" Lakota says. "You're not just a girl named Kya, you're the _princess_!"

The tears that were threatening to spill earlier are coming down my face full force now. "I should've known that this was a bad idea! I shouldn't have given you my real name!"

I stand up and begin to walk away when Lakota stands and pulls me to face him. "No! I'm glad you did! Kya, so far, you're the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met. Please don't walk away. I like you. A lot. But I don't like your title as much I like the girl who has it."

I look at him; his face is contorted in hurt, and I suddenly feel a pang of guilt. I look him in the eyes, and the tears start streaming down my face again. Those eyes, so filled with happiness and love, are now looking pained and sorrowful. I make my decision then and there that I can't hurt him; that I _won't_ hurt him. I take him into my arms and hug him as I cry. He hugs me back tightly and rests his cheek on my head.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur.

"Shhhh," he coos. "No matter what you decide, my feelings will never change. You'll still always be the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Regardless of if you choose not to be with me."

"I'm not going to," I say.

"What did you say?" Lakota asks.

"I'm not going to leave you. Ever," I say.

He looks at me before hugging me even tighter. "Thank you. You've made me so happy."

I pull away and look into his eyes, and soon, we find ourselves leaning in for a kiss. The kiss is short, but it feels like a lifetime passes before we pull away. I blush and look at him with so much love and devotion I'm surprised I can fit that much feeling into just a facial expression.

But then he kisses me again. And I kiss him back, but then I get an idea, and pull away.

"Why'd you stop?" Lakota asks.

"Because I want to do something," I say.

I pull away from his embrace and make a mad dash towards the water; kicking my shoes off in the process.

"Wait!" Lakota shouts after me, discarding his shoes and sleeveless tunic in the process.

I run through the water, and Lakota is quick to catch up with me, but I push him, and he doesn't expect it, so he falls into the water. I laugh at his foolishness, but find myself being picked up soon after.

"Let me go!" I shout.

"As you wish," Lakota says with a shrug.

He plops me into the water and I land with a splash. I get up, sopping wet, and glare at him.

"What are you so pissed about? You totally had that coming," he says.

"I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed that I let myself be treated like a baby for the past fourteen years. You're the only one who doesn't go easy on me when we play around. Spirits forbid anyone hurt the princess," I say.

"Well trust me; you'll be treated like an equal around me. At least if I can help it." I punch him in the arm (a skill I learned from Aunt Toph to show affection). "What was that for?"

"I like you, you pinhead!" I say.

"Well I like you, too, dipstick!" Lakota says.

"Nut brain!"

"Asswipe!"

Then he kisses me, hard. I kiss him back with equal force, and soon, I feel myself being lifted onto his waist. I wrap my legs around him and fist my hands in his hair, pulling him as close to me as physically possible. He carries me to the sand and lays me down before climbing on top of me. Things are starting to get heated, but he stops before going farther than we both know we should right now.

"We should stop," Lakota says breathlessly. "Not that I don't enjoy it, I just don't want to go faster than we should go after only dating this long."

"I agree," I say. "Let's just tell stories and look at the stars, shall we?" I tell him as I lean back to lie down in the sand.

"Yes. We shall," he says as he lies back.

_Zuko_

I sigh as I look at my daughter and the man I have been watching her interact with for Spirits know how long. I can't help but remember when she was six years old, and how she told me boys were icky and had cooties. I shake my head and chuckle at the memory, but remember my previous nostalgia when my daughter and the boy she's with get into a cuddling position.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asks, placing a gentle hand on my back as she approaches me.

"Nothing's wrong," I say. "I guess I'm just not ready for Kya to grow up yet."

"Zuko, no parent is ever ready to watch their child grow," Katara says. "I remember when Iroh was just learning the basic forms of waterbending, and now he's a near master. Our children are beautiful, and strong, and smart. They'll fall in love, make mistakes, get their hearts broken, and so many other experiences that we can't always prevent and stop. But the thing is that they will learn from their mistakes and grow to be stronger and more mature as they go through their lives."

"You are wise beyond your years, Katara," I say. "You probably wouldn't have needed me to save you from the pirates."

She laughs and chuckles at the memory. "Probably not."

"I hope Lakota treats Kya well. And if he does otherwise I'll burn him to cinders," I say.

"Not if I get him first," Katara says. She sighs as she watches the young couple. "Kya is so beautiful, and so amazing. I don't know how we managed to forge something that perfect into one child. Same thing with Iroh. He's so smart, and has an amazing sense of humor. He is also very handsome. He looks like his dad."

I smile proudly. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

_Kya_

My head is on Lakota's shoulder, and his arms are wrapped around me. We have long since dried ourselves off with our firebending. We've been talking nonstop, and found out so much about ourselves. After what seems like forever, I get tired, and decide to call it a night.

"Can I see you again here tomorrow?" Lakota asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" I say, kissing his nose. "Meet me here a little bit after the sun rises. I want you to eat breakfast with my family."

"Breakfast with the royal family?" he asks. "I'm honored."

"Well, your new girlfriend is the princess. And that does come with perks, you know," I say.

"Yes. Yes it does. Especially the fact that I get to kiss you whenever I want. Because I can," Lakota says.

I fail to mention the fact that if we get married, he'll be my co-ruler when I assume the throne. I don't want to scare him off. So I tell him goodbye, we kiss, and I'm left breathless as he begins his trek home.

I make my way into my bedroom, but hardly get any sleep that night. A certain nobleman's son and his kisses haunting my every thought as I toss and turn in my bed.

**I've rewarded your patience with two extra-long chapters. I hope you enjoyed them c:**


	23. Family Meets Boyfriend

**Bit of a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!(:**

**-SM**

_Kya_

I wake up the following morning genuinely surprised that I got any sleep that night. I walk down the hall and greet my family with a warm hello.

"Did you have a nice night last night?" my brother asks with an oblivious, crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah. I did," I say. My stomach growls. "Hey, Mom, think you can make some breakfast?"

"Sure," my mom says. "Who wants eggs, bacon, and some fruit?"

"That sounds great, Katara," my father says.

"Then I'm off to make it," she says.

A few minutes later, we hear a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" my father asks. "It's just after sunrise."

He gets up and answers the door. He walks in a short time later with Lakota at his side.

"Lakota! You came!" I exclaim, getting up and hugging him.

"Does he know about us?" Iroh asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Kya, you know how dangerous that is," my father says sternly. "We want to remain as anonymous here as possible."

"Relax, Dad," I say. "I trust him. And you should, too."

"Alright," my dad says. "Since you already know my name, and I already know yours thanks to Kya, why don't you sit down? Kya will do the honors of introducing you to her brother."

He sits down, and I gesture to my brother. "Lakota, this is my brother, Iroh II. When our uncle is around, though, we call him Junior. Iroh, this is Lakota, my boyfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you, Lakota," Iroh says.

"Yes. It is finally nice to meet you," my dad says. "So what do you like to do for fun, Lakota?"

"I like to practice my firebending a lot. But I also spend a lot of time drawing, painting, and doing other forms of art. When I come here, though, I like to play volleyball and swim," Lakota says.

"That's cool," my dad says.

"By the way, it is an honor to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko," Lakota says.

"Please call me Zuko," my dad says. "As long as you make my daughter happy, you're welcome to drop the fancy title."

"Breakfast is ready!" I hear my mom say as she comes in.

"Fire Lady Katara… Err… Master Katara… Err…" but she interrupts him.

"You must be Lakota," she says. "Please drop the title. Just call me Katara. Care for some breakfast?"

"Sure. I haven't eaten yet," Lakota says. "From what Kya has told me you're an excellent cook."

"You sure are polite," my mother says as she places the plates of food in front of my dad, brother, and I. "I'll be right back with more plates."

She comes back as promised with a plate of food for herself and one for Lakota. He smiles and thanks her before she sits down beside my dad.

"So, Lakota, where in the capital do you live?" my mother asks.

"Weird as it is, I live nearby the palace," Lakota says. "Just a bit of a walk away. When my mother got sick, my dad wanted to be closer to the palace so the doctors he hired, which also tended to your family's needs, could get to my mom faster should anything happen. Unfortunately, though, something did happen, and my mother passed away."

"That's sad. What does your dad do?" my father asks.

"He is a nobleman; the son of an admiral who served during the war. My mother was of similar status; her uncle being the warden of the Boiling Rock," Lakota says.

"Wait… what is your mother's name?" my dad asks.

"Mai. Why?" Lakota asks.


	24. A Day Out

**Hey, so I'm having a contest. It's a contest for a new cover for this story that **_**you**_** create! The winner of the contest will have their artwork used as the cover for this story, and get a character of their choice put into this story (keeping it friendly to this fanfic's plot, mind you). Submit your artwork on the DeviantArt website, and send the user symphonicmadness (me), a message with the link to your artwork for judging. The contest ends when I have at least ten submissions. Message me for more details. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!(:**

**-Symphonic Madness**

**P.S. I also made the error of saying that Iroh is twelve. He's actually thirteen, if I recall correctly. So he will be that age from now on. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Zuko_

Wait… what did Lakota just say?

Right. Mai is his mother. That means… wait…

Mai is dead.

She's dead. I can't believe it. My childhood friend, my ex-girlfriend is gone. I'll never see her again. The thought hits me like a rock, but luckily I keep my composure.

"That's funny because your mother and my husband were actually childhood friends and teenage sweethearts," Katara says.

"Really?" Lakota asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I just can't believe she's gone."

"Neither can I, really," Lakota says. "Even though she died when I was only three years old, I still miss her. Growing up without a mom was hard."

"It's really funny, actually, because you look nothing like your mom," Katara says. "Mai always had a stern, bored-looking face. You're quite lively."

Lakota laughs. "That's one of the only things I remember about her. That and her nagging my father limitlessly."

"She would nag me, too," I say, laughing fondly at the memory. "But I'm glad I ended it. Because now I have Katara, and I have Iroh, and I have Kya, who now has you."

"In that case, I'm glad that you did, too," Lakota says.

* * *

_Kya_

We continue chatting until my parents say they want to go to the public beach, and leave Iroh, Lakota, and I to our own devices.

"Hey, Iroh, do you have a ball we could kick around?" Lakota says.

"Yeah!" Iroh says enthusiastically.

He gets up and runs through the house in search of the ball. He finds it, and returns out of breath.

"Remember to put your dishes away, Iroh," I say.

Lakota, Iroh, and I do that before Iroh and I go up to get dressed for the beach. We return a short time later. We head to the private beach we have, and when we get there, Iroh and Lakota kick around the ball. I sit down on the sand and watch my brother and boyfriend with an amused smile on my face.

"Good game, Iroh," Lakota says breathlessly after playing with my brother for quite some time.

"Good game, Lakota," Iroh says.

They exchange high fives, and I get up. "So how long are you here, Lakota?"

"The next two weeks," he says.

"That sucks. Because after this week, my dad has to go back to attend to business as Fire Lord," I say.

"Well, we'll see each other again. Trust me," Lakota says. "After all, you are the princess, and if you want to see this mere nobleman's son, you will. After all, your wish is my command."

He bows, and I laugh. "I'm more than just a princess."

"I am aware of that. You are so much more to me than the princess of my nation," Lakota says.

"I'm glad," I tell him.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Iroh asks.

"Well, I'd kind of like to go shopping around. I haven't been to Ember Island since last summer, and I want to explore around a bit," I say.

"That sounds good," Lakota says. "What do you think, Iroh?"

"What the hay? Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway. Plus, I'd like to get to know the man my big sister is dating a bit better."

"Fine by me," Lakota says with a shrug.

"Come on. Let's get changed and grab some money," I say, starting for the house.

I change into a knee-length, flowing skirt and a sleeveless top that shows my stomach with a pair of brown, leather sandals to go with it. I come out to find Iroh and Lakota discussing volleyball.

"Ready to go?" Lakota asks.

"Yup," I say.

We head out of the house and into town. We explore around various shops; Iroh going one way, and Lakota following me in another direction after agreeing to meet at the beach house in a few hours.

We enter a shop, and a grin spreads on Lakota's face as he goes up and claps a guy on the back.

"Feng! Nice to see you, man!" he says.

"Lakota! It's been forever!" Feng says.

"Feng, this is Ling, my girlfriend," Lakota says.

I breathe an internal sigh of relief that he didn't use my real name.

"Nice to meet you, Ling," Feng says. "So Lakota, there's gonna be a party tonight. You should bring Ling."

"What do you think, Ling?" Lakota asks.

"I think it would be fun," I say. "My parents might be a bit hesitant, though."

"Yeah. They might want you to bring your brother," Lakota says.

"Will there be twelve and thirteen year-olds there?" I ask.

"Yup. Because my sister is inviting a bunch of her friends," Feng says. "Your brother might get lucky and find a girlfriend."

"He's not allowed to date for another year. He's thirteen," I say. "But if things work out like they should, he won't have to go."

"Cool. Be on the beach after the sun sets," Feng says. "There will be a bonfire, music, dancing, you name it. But I've gotta get going. Catch you guys later!"

He leaves, and we finish our shopping. We then meet up with my brother.

"Hey, Iroh, so there's this party…" I say.

"Let me guess. You know Mom and Dad will want you to invite me, so you're going to bribe me to convince them not to make you take me with you," Iroh says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," I say with a defeated look on my face.

"Don't worry, sis. I've got you covered," Iroh says. "I don't want to come anyway. I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Iroh," I say. "You are seriously the best little brother ever."

"Now, Lakota, would you like to join us for dinner?" Iroh asks.

"Nah. I have to get going back home. My dad will be wondering where I wandered off to," he says. "I'll pick you up in a few hours for the party."

"See you then," I say.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be longer! Just be as patient as you have been these past months. I won't disappoint you, hopefully.**

**-Symphonic Madness**


	25. The Party

_Kya_

"So… Mom and Dad… there's this party," I say.

"Let me guess. Lakota invited you to a party hosted by one of his friends, and you're gonna beg us until we let you go," my mother says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, I see no problem with it as long as you're careful. And as long as you don't drink," my mom says. "What about you, Zuko?"

"I don't know," he says.

"Please, Dad! I'll stay with Lakota the whole time!" I say.

"Fine. You can go. But only because your mother, who is one of the wisest people I know, agreed to it. Be back tomorrow morning. I'm assuming you'll want to spend the night with Lakota," my dad says.

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaim, hugging my dad.

"Is the party tonight?" my mom asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Lakota will be here after sundown to get me."

"Good. You have time for dinner," she says.

I pack for the night while my mom makes dinner, and shortly after we eat it, Lakota shows up. I bid my parents and brother adieu before heading to the party with my boyfriend.

"I'm assuming you want to spend the night with me," he says. "I planned for that, so you're all good when it comes to a place to stay after the party."

"Good," I say. "I'm glad. So the party is on the beach?"

"Yeah," Lakota says. "It's near a cliff. Beautiful, really. When we get to the party, put your stuff in some bushes. Hide it well. We wouldn't want it to get stolen."

"Good idea," I tell him.

We walk the rest of the way to the party in comfortable silence. When we get there, I see raised platforms where musicians are playing, and a bonfire is in the middle of all the people. I hide my stuff in the bushes and follow Lakota to where people are talking and drinking from stone cups.

"Good to see you here, Ling and Lakota!" Feng says. "I see the presence of your brother wasn't needed."

"Nope," I tell him. "I talked my parents out of it."

"Good, good. I bet you're wondering about all the stone platforms and cups. We brought a couple of earthbenders to the party, and they offered to do that," Feng says.

"Nice!" Lakota says. "Come on. Let's go dance."

We begin a mantra of classic Fire Nation dances, and are laughing and moving with the music as the night progresses. A short time later, though, Feng sweeps me away from Lakota and we begin dancing.

"I'm just gonna steal her for a minute, Lakota. I hope you don't mind," Feng says.

"Go on, Lakota. Have fun. I'll be back in a few," I say.

Feng and I begin dancing, until the light of the bonfire gets dimmer.

"Uh… Feng… what's happening?" I ask.

He presses a searing kiss to my lips and I pull back, giving him a deadly glare. "What are you doing, Feng? You know I'm in a relationship with Lakota."

"Yup. But Lakota isn't around, is he?" Feng says with a grin speaking of anything but good intentions.

He kisses me again, and I quickly retaliate. I throw a few punches and he falls to the ground.

"Spirits! Where'd you learn to do that?" he asks.

"My father," I say. "I'm an expert in martial arts and firebending. I wouldn't try to kiss me again."

"Well too damn bad," he says, going in for the kill again.

I fight back. Hard. He keeps on coming, though, and I bring him down again and again in a series of complex moves.

"Holy shit!" he exclaims. "Who are you?"

"I am Kya; crowned princess of the Fire Nation. Daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't care what your title is," Feng spits. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

I bring him down again, and Lakota walks up to us.

"What's going on here?" Lakota asks. "Feng are you alright?"

"Yeah. But the princess sure won't be!" he says angrily as he comes towards me again.

"I don't want to have to do this," I say. "But your romantic advances have proven to be too futile."

"Wait… What?" Lakota asks.

I do the system of moves Aunt Ty Lee taught me to block his chi paths, and he falls to the ground once more. He spits blood into the sand as he tries to get up again, but fails and collapses.

"Leave my party. Now," Feng says into the sand.

What he says is barely audible, but we manage to hear him. I get my stuff out of the nearby bushes and Lakota and I leave the party.

"So what happened?" Lakota asks me as we make our way up the hills surrounding the party.

"Feng tried to kiss me, so I beat the living daylights out of him," I say with a shrug.

"Good for you. I knew you were a badass from the start," Lakota says. "Now come on. Let's go home. I can't wait for you to meet my father, Kahn."

"I can't wait to meet him, too," I say.

He smiles as we walk, and I tell him more about my lessons with Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors. The mighty warriors are somewhat frequent visitors to the Fire Nation, as they are the escorts my parents use whenever making trips for diplomacy. Though Ty Lee and Aunt Suki, who has long since retired from the close-knit group of warriors to be a stay-at-home mom, would often stay with Junior, Uncle, and I so we would have some company, and also to teach us valuable martial arts lessons that our dear old uncle can't manage anymore. I mixed the fighting styles of my father and aunts with that of my own. I use my father's brute strength as a companion to using what knowledge I know about my opponent; a skill taught to my brother and me by the Kyoshi Warriors.

Lakota, on the other hand, enthuses about his father. He tells me about growing up as the son of an esteemed nobleman and causing trouble at banquets and other events like it. I laugh as he tells me about a time when he and his father played a trick on his mother.

"You would've liked her. She seemed cold and distant, but she was an amazing mom from what I've been told and what I remember," he says. "My parents really loved each other. Even though it was an arranged marriage, they still cared deeply about one another. According to my father, had it not been an arranged marriage, he probably still would have married my mom."

"That's sweet," I tell him. "From what my parents told me, Mai was cold and distant as a teen. But they didn't know what she ended up being like in adulthood. She must've gotten warmer."

"Yeah. I remember my dad telling me the exact same thing. He told me that he met my mom the day after their parents arranged their marriage. Even though they were adults, my grandparents still thought they had a say in who their children married. They fell in love over the course of their engagement, and had me shortly after. But I'll let him tell you that story. Seeing as I haven't heard it since I was a kid, I doubt I'll get much right about the tale," Lakota says. "We're just about there. It's just a little further."

We walk the hundred yards or so to the isolated house on the beach where Lakota told me he is staying.

"Dad! I'm home!" he calls into the house.

"There you are! I've been so worried about you!"

A tall man with a few grey streaks in his long hair comes into the foyer where we are standing, and smiles at us.

"So this must be Princess Kya. It's an honor to meet you," he says, bowing before placing a kiss upon my knuckles. "My name is Kahn. And in case you haven't guessed, I'm Lakota's father. Come. There is much to discuss."

"Father," Lakota says as he walks with him and me to their living room. "I was just telling Kya about Mom and how you two fell in love. But I can't remember all the details. Can you tell us? The Fire Lord and Lady knew Mom well, but the Fire Lord especially, is that correct?"

"Yes, my boy. Of course I'll tell you two the story. It was many years ago, the summer sun beat down on our backs as if it hated us…"

_Flashback_

_Kahn_

"_Dad, I'm a grown man. Isn't it a little silly to be arranging me with someone? Can't I find the girl on my own?" I whine as my mother adjusts my formal tunic._

"_No. Because knowing you, you'll probably find some woman on the street from a peasant family and call her your soul mate. And then we'd have a problem," he says. "Now come on. Go to the party. Mai will be there."_

"_Fine. But no promises that I'll like her."_

"_We don't care. We agreed, and her parents agreed that you two would be a wonderful couple full of noble lineage. Think of the children you'll have! It doesn't matter if you like her or not. She's who you're gonna be with forever," my mother says._

_I groan as I start for the door. "Wait… aren't you coming with me?"_

"_No. We decided to at least let you have the freedom of introducing yourselves on your own," my dad says as he ushers me out the door. "Now go."_

"_But…"_

_The door shuts and locks before I can get back in. I sigh and walk next door. The house is a flurry of dancing, music, and the laughter and conversation of noblemen and women. I go to get a drink, and stand by the table, but that's when I see her._

_Jet black hair, golden eyes, tall frame, and ivory skin catch my attention and keep it for quite some time. I cross the room rather quickly; all my inhibition disappearing. We strike up a conversation._

"_Hi," I say. "Care to dance."_

"_I don't dance," she says._

"_Well you do now," I say with a laugh._

_I took her hand and led her to where people were doing traditional Fire Nation folk dances, and we begin to dance. I realize then that I can't marry this mystery girl my parents have set me up with. Because the girl I'm dancing with right now is the one I want to be with. I barely know her, yet I know this is real. It's not until a bit later, when I've finally gotten her to smile and laugh that I learn her name._

"_So I can't just call you stranger. What's your name?" she asks me._

"_My name is Kahn," I tell her with a bow. "And yours?"_

"_Wait… _you're_ Kahn?" she asks._

"_Yeah. Wait… are you Mai?"_

"_Yes! So we're getting married…" she trails off._

"_But listen, I don't mind having to marry you. Because from what I've seen so far, you are an amazing woman. I'm lucky to be yours," I say. "Mai, I want you to marry me. Not just for our parents, but so I can get to know the amazing person there is underneath the stoic attitude. And I want to love you, and for you to love me, too."_

"_I guess I do, too. I mean, you really are something special. I was afraid I'd have to tell my parents I wouldn't do it. But now that it's you that I'm marrying… Well… Maybe it won't be so bad. Hey, maybe I'll like it, too," she says._

_Mai smiles at me, and we dance the night away. Later, out on the balcony, I drop to one knee, and present Mai the ring my mother gave me to give her. She accepts it, and we are married about six months later._

_End Flashback_

_Kya_

"Then, about seven months later, you were born, Lakota," Kahn says. "Spirits, I miss her."

"I miss her, too, Dad," Lakota says.

The father and son get up and hug one another, and Lakota sits back down beside me.

"It surprises me that Fire Lord Zuko let you stay the night here at our home," Kahn says. "Given how protective he is over his family, I'm surprised he let you go to the party, too."

"Well, my mom convinced him," I tell him with a small laugh.

"From what I've heard about Lady Katara, it doesn't shock me."

"No kidding," I say. "She's his voice of reason."

"So, Kya, I'm just curious; who will take the throne when your father no longer wants it?" Kahn says.

"Dad!" Lakota exclaims, shocked at the bluntness of the question.

"No, Lakota. It's a perfectly acceptable, normal question. I get where he's coming from. Either I or my chosen partner will take the throne. It all depends on what he decides. I'm guessing I probably will, though. Seeing as I'm his and my mom's firstborn, and I doubt he would let anyone but me do it, now that I think about it," I say.

"That's great, Kya. I'm happy for you," Kahn says. "Not only does our future queen sound smart, but she's pretty, too."

I blush. "Thanks, sir."

"Please. Call me Kahn," he says with a laugh. "Now, I suggest that you two make wise decisions tonight. I don't want you or me getting burnt to a crisp by an angry Fire Lord, or frozen alive by an angry Fire Lady. So I'm going to leave you two to your own devices, and go to bed. Goodnight."

"Okay. Goodnight, Dad," Lakota says. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, son. Have a goodnight, princess."

"Thanks, Kahn. You, too."

He goes down the hall, and once I hear a door close, I turn to Lakota. "So what do we do now?"

"Is it okay if we just watch the moon?" he asks.

"Of course," I say.

He gathers blankets, and I follow him outside to his yard. He sets out the blankets, and we lay down on them, staring at the full moon in awe.

"You know, I secretly sometimes wish I was a waterbender, just so I could feel the full moon's power. I heard waterbenders get totally entranced when they bend under the full moon," Lakota says.

"Yeah. Sometimes I'll watch my mom and brother practice under the moon, and their movements are so hypnotic it's crazy," I say. "You know, my uncle Sokka knew Yue well. Before he fell in love with my aunt Suki, he fell in love with her human form. Yue started out as a human, but she was born very sick, so her parents dipped her in the spirit oasis at the North Pole, and some of the moon spirit's life lived in her. That is until a man, you probably know him as the infamous Admiral Zhao, killed the moon spirit. But Yue made the greatest sacrifice to save the world; her life. My uncle was devastated, but now, he still looks up and talks to her."

"Wow. I knew Zhao was bad, but he not only took the life of the moon spirit itself, but the life of a young girl. That's insane," Lakota says. "I heard her hair was white. Was it?"

"I never met her, but from the stories Uncle Sokka has told me, it was as white as snow," I tell him. "I heard she was beautiful, too."

"But I have to say, I doubt she holds a candle to you," Lakota says.

I look at him, and find he's staring at me. I lean in, and so does he, and soon, our lips are locked in a passionate kiss. We pull away quickly, though, and I find him panting and smiling at me.

"Let's make these two weeks the best of our lives."

And that we did.


	26. Goodbyes, Reunions, and Growing Up

Every day was spent basking underneath the summer sun, and talking about anything and everything we could search our minds for. But of course, it came to an end after the two weeks were up.

"Promise you'll write?" Lakota asks.

"Of course," I say. "I love you, Lakota. These two weeks have been the most fun I've had in a long time. Never forget our time together."

"I don't intend to."

I kiss his cheek and board the ferry to Caldera City where my family is waiting.

_Three Years and Countless Letters Later_

_Kya_

It's been three years since I've seen Lakota. Sure we've written, and made plans to meet, but something always got in the way of it. I was jaded for quite some time. But eventually, I got over it, and became happy again.

"Kya? Can I come in?" I hear my mom say as she knocks on my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I say, opening the door for her.

"Listen, your father and I have a surprise for you," my mom says. "We think you'll like it."

"Is it fire flakes? You know how much I love those," I say.

My mother chuckles. "You've got your uncle's appetite. But no. It's better."

She walks me out to the main sitting room, where I find Lakota talking with my father and brother.

"Lakota?" I ask him. "Is it really you?"

Lakota has grown a few inches, and his muscles have developed more. His hair is longer, and fashioned in a topknot. He is wearing a formal tunic, pants, and boots. His cheekbones are more defined, and he's even got the beginning of a beard growing. I've grown as well; filling out more, and looking more like a woman and not the awkward, young teen I was when I met and fell in love with him.

"Kya! It's you! I can't believe it!" he says, running up and hugging me. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," I say. "But why come now? And not sooner?"

"Honestly, because I was too shy to do it. But I finally got up the guts and made a deal with our parents so I could do this."

He gets down on one knee, and presents me with a red silk choker with a golden pendant, and in his other hand is a ring.

"I made a deal with your parents. Your mom wanted me to make a necklace, and your father wanted me to have a ring ready. But my dad wanted it to be my mother's ring. Kya, I want you to marry me. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes! I will!" I exclaim.

I jump into his arms, and he twirls me around. We share a kiss, not caring that my family was watching.

"Kids, we have an announcement," my mother says. "Zuko? Want to do the honors?"

"My children, I've been Fire Lord a long time. But your mother and I have decided to retire," my dad says.

"But Dad, who will be the new Fire Lord?" Junior asks.

"Kya, as my firstborn, I believe you should take my place. If we are going to follow tradition, then this is my choice," my father announces. "But that's only if you are willing."

"I am, Dad. I will take your place as Fire Lord. With honor," I tell him. "But wait… what does that make Lakota?"

"That will make him your right hand man. He will have power, but not as much as you," my mom says.

"Are you willing to do that, Lakota?" I ask my fiancée.

"Kya, I just spent the past three years getting up the courage to ask for your hand. And now that I have it, I'm not gonna give it up that easily," Lakota says.

_Zuko_

Kya and Lakota are married about six months later, and her coronation takes place a few weeks later. Then, just a year after that, we hear of my son's proposal to Aang and Toph's airbending daughter, Kaori, and his announcement that he's gonna travel the world with her and try to find a place to start a family after their wedding.

It's in the moments after, when I'm holding Katara in my arms, that I realize I have no regrets. My daughter and son have grown up to be amazing people, and I still have Katara.

I have finally found true happiness.

_Fin_


	27. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Three Years Later_

_Lakota_

"Come on, Kya! Push!" I tell my wife who has spent the last few hours in labor.

She lets out a bloodcurdling scream before we finally hear the sound we've been dying to hear: babies squealing.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaims.

He cleans off the squealing, squirming baby, and hands it to its mother. She smiles as she pants, out of breath from the delivery.

"He's beautiful," she says. "Help me get cleaned up so our family can see him."

I help the doctor reposition Kya and our son so she looks as if she wasn't giving birth, but rather just sleeping. I leave and return quickly with our huge family following behind me.

"Congratulations, sweetie," Katara says as she kisses my wife's sweaty forehead. She gasps. "He's handsome. Like his dad."

Our son has semi-dark skin and golden eyes. He does resemble me quite a bit.

"So have you thought about names yet?" Kaori asks.

"Yeah. I thought about one," Kya says. "I want to name him after my brother, and after grandpa."

"Iroh?" I ask.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Kya asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Iroh III. It has a nice ring to it," I tell her.

"If only he were here to see him," Zuko says. "He'd be very proud. As I am."

"As am I," Katara says.

"Can I hold my nephew?" Iroh Sr. asks me."

"Of course!"

I hand him the squirming baby, and he turns it so it faces his one year-old baby girl. "Hey, Jasmine, This is your baby cousin, Iroh III. Don't get us confused."

We laugh, and I find a sense of peace as I watch my wife rock my baby, Avatar Aang and Sokka argue over what kind of bending Kaori and Iroh's daughter will have, Katara shake her head, and Zuko, well, he just pats my shoulder and says, "Job well done".

* * *

**Whew! It's been a long road, but the story is finally over, sadly. I know it ended rather quickly, but I wanted to tie this up before summer. It was my goal. A ginormous, universe-sized thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this. You guys all make every day special. Signing off for the last time on this story, this is Symphonic Madness. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
